The Cat
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: One day, the Child of Miracles suddenly disappeared and they they are finally found, something if different. Exactly what happened? Sorry if the summary sucked, I just had no idea what to say so that it didn't give anyway the story to those who haven't read it on t yet. No flames please!
1. The Escape

"The Escape"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

An old man in a white lab coat was walking down the halls of a lab, making his way to a metal, electronic door.

Taking out an identification card, the man held it out under the scanner and the door unlocked automatically, opening for the doctor.

He walked inside the room and made his way over to a cell that was built out of an indestructible metal to ensure the person locked inside wouldn't escape.

Standing in front of the cell, the man stared inside to see the figure of the project he and his colleagues had been working on for three years now.

" _Guten Abend, Roter Tod_ (Good evening, Red Death)." The doctor greeted in German.

Groaning softly at being addressed, the figure on the floor slowly turned on her side, moving out of the shadows to reveal herself to the doctor.

Red Death, as she was called, was a young teenage girl who had long tangled raspberry colored hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes.

She was dressed in a pair of black pants, black combat boots and a long sleeved black shirt.

Wrapped around her neck was a metal collar that had a red light on it that beeped in time with the girl's heart beat.

Nothing about the girl seemed threatening, but there was something odd about her.

There was a long cat tail that was covered in raspberry colored fur that poked out of a hole in her pants and she had a matching pair of cat ears on top of her head.

" _Hallo, Dr. Weber_ (Hello, Dr. Weber)." The girl greeted back.

"You have been very quiet lately, Red Death. The scientists think you may be depressed." Dr. Weber commented.

The girl remained silent at that, simply staring at him with a blank face while her eyes were dark, hiding the rage that was boiling inside of her.

"Are you upset that the Asset is longer here with you?" The doctor asked.

Everyone at the facility knew that the two Assets had some kind of bond growing between them and they had taken advantage of this fact to manipulate them into doing whatever they wanted.

One day, though, the boss had decided that Red Death no longer needed the Asset around to teach her how to fight or use weapons since she had grown into a deadly weapon, one that was more powerful than he was, so they separated them.

It had caused Red Death distress since she didn't want the Asset to be taken away from her, but they didn't have any choice in the matter when they were both drugged and placed in their respective cells.

The next day when she woke up, the Asset was gone, taken away by the boss to a different country for a new mission, and she had become depressed after flying into a fit of rage which made everyone stay away from her for the time being.

Strangely, Red Death was silent at this moment and didn't seem to be as emotional as she had been a few days ago which made Weber curious as he peered down at the girl.

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't my fault. The boss needed him for an important mission. There was nothing that could be done to keep him here." Dr. Weber said.

"I understand." Red Death answered.

Nodding at that, Dr. Weber pulled out his security card and Red Death eyed it curiously, a plan forming in her mind as the scanner on the door beeped.

Once the door was unlocked, Weber opened it and walked inside of the cell, knowing that the second Asset was compliant and unable to attack while she had the electric shock collar around her neck.

"Stand up, Red Death. We have some tests we need to run on you." Weber said.

Nodding slowly, the feline creature stood up, keeping her eyes on the doctor as she did so.

Satisfied with this, Weber then turned and started walking out of the cell, signaling for the girl to follow him.

Doing as she was supposed to, Red Death followed after the doctor and her eyes roamed around the lab they walked into, watching as the other scientists pulled out medical equipment and needles.

"Hello, Dr. Weber. We're ready to begin whenever you are." A scientist with a Romanian accent said as he approached them.

"Good. Red Death, go sit down on the table and we will begin." Weber instructed.

Nodding, the girl walked over to the metal slab and sat down on it, watching as a female doctor made her way over to Red Death to take the collar off of her.

The collar would be in the way of their experiments and they had a drug to inject into the cat hybrid to cut off the use of her limbs so she didn't try anything.

Red Death stayed perfectly still as she allowed the female doctor to remove her collar, feeling more at ease with it gone.

"She's very calm today. I thought she would be agitated without the Asset here." A younger scientist commented.

"Stop worrying. She is perfectly compliant. She doesn't disobey commands. Now, let's begin the tests. We need to see if we will be able to replicate the DNA in her veins to create a new, more powerful serum. Viper wants news on the process by the end of the month." Weber said.

Grabbing a needle that was filled with a sedative, Weber stepped up to Red Death and prepared to inject her in the arm with the syringe.

Before he could, a small tanned hand was placed over his own, stopping him.

Confused by this, Weber turned his confused eyes onto Red Death to find her staring at him with a glare on her face.

Lips pulling back, she showed off her fangs while her corneas turned red in her rage.

Before Weber could alert everyone that the cat hybrid had lost control of her primal instincts, he found himself with a pair of fangs sinking into his throat, ripping through the flesh.

Screams filled the lab as the doctors ran around the room, some trying to run away to get help while others tried to find some type of weapon to subdue the Red Death.

Throwing the dead body of the doctor off of her, Red Death slid off of the slab and attacked the rest of the people in the room, memories of what they had done to her filling her mind and encouraging her to continue her rampage.

People screamed and blood splattered around the room, painting it red.

Once she had finished her massacre, Red Death looked around the lab at the dead bodies that littered the floor and growled as she started destroying everything around her.

Picking up a table, she threw it at the medical equipment before pushing the computers onto the floor, watching with grim satisfaction as they sparked and the screens cracked.

Picking up a chair, she used it to smash the computer, wanting to destroy all of the tools that had aided in her torture, releasing all of her pent up anger that had been kept at bay for years.

Roaring in rage, she threw the chair across the room and grabbed the vials of drugs and poisons that were on a shelf and smashed them, throwing them around the room.

While she was doing this, men in black uniforms holding guns raced into the lab, aiming their weapons at the dangerous creature.

"Freeze!" One of the men shouted.

Dropping a vial on the floor, watching it shatter, Red Death opened her mouth to reveal her blood stained fangs and roared before she tackled the man, ignoring the pain of the bullets that were shot into her body.

She had been put through worst pain than simply being shot and she wouldn't allow this to slow her down or prevent her from completing her revenge.

Twisting the man's head and hearing his neck snap, Red Death then attacked the rest of the men, using her claws to slash open throats and her tail wrapped around a man's leg, pulling him down onto the floor where she knocked him out.

Grabbing one of the guns from a dead body, she dodged the bullets fired at her and hid behind a turned over table where she then started shooting at each guard, aiming for their heads, knowing it would be an instant kill.

Soon enough, the guards were all dead and she grabbed a few more guns, tucking one into her chest bindings while one was shoved into the waist band of her pants.

Checking the bodies over for any more weapons and to make sure they were dead, she was curious to find one of them had a lighter and a pack of cigarettes tucked into his vest pocket.

Glancing over the destruction and the spilled chemicals on the floor, she decided what her next move would be.

Flicking the lighter on, she then tossed it onto the floor where a puddle of chemicals was spilled and flames ignited instantly.

Getting up, she raced off out of the lab, quickly searching for a way out of the building before the fire engulfed it entirely.

As a few agents tried to approach her out in the hall, she shot them down and raced by their bodies, not bothering with any who pulled out their communicators to warn the other scientists and agents in the building that the cat hybrid has escaped and was on a rampage.

Continuing on her way, the cat hybrid found a vent and decided to sneak out of the facility through them, knowing that they wouldn't be able to track her that way.

Jumping up to the ceiling, she clung to the ends of the vent and ripped off the grate to open it before she swung her body inside of it, then began crawling through the narrow area to escape.

She heard the voices of people shouting, giving out orders to evacuate the building, salvage whatever work they could and to find Red Death before she got too far away from them.

Nose twitching, the cat hybrid smelt what she was sure was pine and continued crawling off in the direction of it, knowing it would lead her outside and to her freedom at last.

Reaching the end of the vent, Red Death punched the grate off and then climbed out, falling into the wet ground below.

She noticed that it was raining and knew that this would work to her advantage.

The rain would wash away her footsteps and would hide her scent from any dogs the facility decided to use to track her down.

Pushing herself up, the girl ran off into the thick forest and knew she had to continue to run or else her captors would find her and drag her back to their labs to torture her.

She refused to be their science experiment and would never allow them to mold her into their ultimate weapon.

If she had to, she would travel across the nation and run to the ends of the Earth as long as she was never found by those monsters.

To be continued...


	2. Enter the Hawk

"Enter the Hawk"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Days had gone by since the cat hybrid had escaped from the people who had held her captive for three years and she had been living deep in the forest, trying to find her way back to civilization.

Crawling out of a cave she had found to rest in, the girl made her way over to a lake where she would wash herself off for the morning.

The first night she had found it, she had scrubbed herself clean of the blood of the people she had murdered and then went up to the cave, fighting off the nightmares that plagued her mind as she tried to sleep.

Staring down into the lake and seeing her reflection, the girl gave a sad frown as she touched her cheek, feeling like she was staring at a stranger.

She couldn't recognize herself and her hands moved down to the rest of her body, feeling the differences she had developed from over the years.

It depressed her to see that she wasn't the same person she used to be and wondered what her family and friends would say if they saw her now.

Would her family be happy to see her or had they given up hope on her ever returning?

What about her friends?

Would they welcome her back with open arms, would they understand or would they simply reject her because she was now a freak?

After all, there were various other super soldiers out there who had negative side effects from the serums they had been injected with and everyone hated them because of it.

Sighing sadly, the cat hybrid stood up and started walking through the woods, searching for something to hunt for her breakfast that morning.

If she was lucky, she would be able to find a deer or maybe even a rabbit if she kept her eyes wide open and hoped that the luck she seemed to have suddenly gained wouldn't run out just yet.

As she walked along through the woods, she heard movement and it made her freeze in place as her ears twitched, listening closely to locate the source of the sound.

Crouching down on the forest floor, she walked along on her hands and feet as she ventured closer to the source, curious to see if it was a threat.

What she later found was a tent that had been set up in the woods and there was a jeep parked beside it.

Further off in front of the tent was a camp fire that had been built and looked like it had been made recently which made the cat hybrid glance around for the person who had built it.

Stepping out of the tent was an attractive man who looked to be in his thirties who had sandy blond hair, lightly tanned skin and blue-silver eyes.

He was carrying a frying pan and a cut up fish which he intended to cook over the fire he had built.

The man was singing a song that sounded familiar to the girl under his breath and he kneeled down, placing the fish in the pan and held it over the fire, frying it up for breakfast.

Hiding behind a large tree, the cat hybrid looked the man over, checking to see if she knew him from the organization, but she couldn't place him at all.

There was something about him that felt safe and kind, which was the exact opposite of the men at the facility who all made her feel uncomfortable and her skin crawl.

Frowning, the man then looked up, eyes staring over to where the cat hybrid was hiding and she ducked out of the way, mentally cursing herself for not keeping herself out of sight better.

Unknown to her, the man had a highly advanced eyesight that allowed him to see things most other people wouldn't and had seen her moving around from behind him.

It would be impossible not to see her in the green foliage with her dark pink colored hair.

"Who's there?" He called.

Standing up, the man grabbed a black metal bow and slung a quiver filled with arrows over his shoulder, slowly making his way over to the tree.

As he went to nock his arrow, the man paused when he saw the cat hybrid poke her head out to stare up at him with wide brown eyes.

Staring into those eyes, he saw that she was scared and seemed to be caught in a fight or flight mode.

Taking in her youth and her dirty appearance, the man lowered his bow and kneeled down, giving her a kind smile to not scare her off.

"Hey there." He greeted in a soft voice.

Staring up at the man curiously, she looked him over and sniffed at him, checking to see if he had any ill intentions towards her.

What she melt from him was a delicious cinnamon scent that was mixed with smells of the forest and she was able to tell that he was being naturally kind to her.

"How did you get out here? Are you lost?" He asked her.

The girl remained silent and continued to stare at him, unsure of what to say to the man.

"I can help you. Whatever is wrong, I can help you with it." He told her and held his hand out towards her.

Eyes gazing down at the hand that had been offered to her, the girl thought over what the man had said and she felt compelled to believe him.

There was something about him that she felt she could trust and she wanted to be taken somewhere she would be safe.

Lifting her hand, the girl hesitantly placed it in the palm of the man who smiled at her, helping the girl to stand up.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat. You look as thin as a stick." He joked.

He led her over to the fire and she sat down in front of it, looking at the cooking fish which made her mouth water.

Shedding off his jacket, the man placed it over the girl's body and she was almost drowned in it since it was so large on her tiny body.

"I'm Clint, by the way. Clint Barton. What's your name?" He asked her as he introduced himself.

Head picking up at that, the girl thought over what her name was, but found it a bit difficult to remember.

"I-I'm not... I can't say. I wasn't allowed to use my name. They told me I was theirs to do what they want with and to answer to the title they gave me." She explained.

This made Clint stare at her with an upset look on his face, but he was trying hard to push back the anger he felt at the way the girl had been treated.

"Well, don't worry about it. We'll figure this out. We'll get you to the States and then we can find your family. You'll be safe." Clint said.

Listening to the man's words and hearing the honesty that was in his voice, the cat hybrid felt her lips pull up into a small smile.

Seeing the smile that appeared on the girl's face, Clint couldn't help but return it and feel like maybe there wasn't much work to be done to help her with the trauma she experienced.

She was wary and cautious of others, but she was still able to give an honest smile which was a great form of hope for her progress to get better.

"Now, let's eat. After this, I'll pack up my stuff and we'll head back to my place." Clint told her.

Nodding eagerly at this, the girl accepted the food that he gave her and she gobbled it up eagerly.

To be continued...


	3. SHIELD

"SHIELD"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Six hour later, Clint was sitting on an air plane, reading over a news paper while the girl he had found was leaning up against his side, sleeping.

After they had eaten, he took her into the nearest Russian town and he had given her some of his clothing that he hoped would fit her and used a wash cloth to wash the dirt off of her skin and brushed out her tangled hair.

The poor girl was a mess and she needed some help to get properly cleaned up before she was returned to her family.

While the girl had been changing into the clothing she was given, Clint had called his boss Nick Fury to inform him that his reconnaissance mission had gone well and he had found a young mutant girl who had escaped people who had held her captive and may have experimented on her.

Fury told Clint to bring the girl to them so that they could have their doctors look her over and find out who she is.

Clint warned them not to do anything to startle the girl since she was cautious and may not trust doctors or scientists after the experiments she had been through over her years of being 'unmade'.

Hearing a moan of discomfort, Clint turned to look down at the girl who was wriggling around in her seat.

From the look on her face, he was able to tell that she was having a PTSD induced nightmare.

Putting his arms around the girl, he pulled the hybrid into his lap and gently ran his hand down her back, making sure her hood was still covering her ears.

He didn't want anyone to stare at her or give her a hard time simply because she didn't look like an ordinary human.

Humming under his breath, Clint rubbed the girl's back and held her gently, watching as she seemed to calm down and relax in his hold.

Soon enough, the plane landed and Clint gently shook the hybrid awake making her jerk forward, her corneas flickering red for a moment.

She didn't recognize where she was, but there was a comforting scent close to her that kept her calm and kept her natural instinct to attack at bay.

"Kid, you okay?" Clint asked snapping her out of her daze.

Turning to look up at the man who had found her, the girl nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?" She asked.

"We're at the airport in Manhattan. Come on, a friend of mine should be here to drive us." Clint said as he stood up.

Reaching into the compartment above their heads, Clint took out his bags and then started herding the hybrid off of the plane, making sure she was safely by his side when they entered the crowd of people.

He knew that people suffering through PTSD had issues being in a crowd and he wanted to make sure she knew he was nearby and he would keep her safe.

Feeling nervous with the people around her, the cat hybrid jerked back and bumped into Clint's back who gave her a comforting smile.

She clung to his arm and let him lead her out of the plane, feeling more at ease now that she had physical contact with the archer.

Entering the terminal, Clint scanned the crowd until he spotted a familiar head of red hair and started making his way over with the girl at his side.

"Nat!" Clint called.

Hearing someone call her name, the redhead turned her jade colored eyes onto Clint and she gave a small smile before walking over to greet him and the girl.

"Only you would go out on a mission and bring home a girl." The woman teased.

"What can I say? I'm a bleeding heart." Clint shrugged.

When he had first laid eyes on the cat hybrid, she had reminded him of the redhead before him.

They were both girls who needed someone to look after them and take care of them, and he was happy to be the one to take on the responsibility.

"Kid, this is Natasha Romanoff. She's been my partner for almost ten years now." Clint introduced.

Turning her curious gaze onto the woman in front of her, the cat hybrid was able to tell that Natasha was a trained fighter and had the aura of a predator.

When she settled her eyes upon the young girl, Natasha couldn't help but see herself in her.

She recognized the look of torture and the trauma of having to kill someone at such a young age that reflected in the girl's eyes.

"Hello there." Natasha greeted.

"Hi." The girl nodded shyly.

Glancing between them, Clint could tell that they socially awkward and weren't going to start a conversation.

"Let's get going. I bet Fury wants to meet her now." Clint said.

"He does. We also have a doctor ready to do some tests on her." Natasha informed.

The words 'doctor' and 'tests' made the girl tense up and Clint felt her grip on his arm tighten to a painful degree.

Looking down at the hybrid, he found her to be shaking in fear as she appeared to be lost in her memories and realized what was going on in her head.

"Kid, calm down. Hey." Clint said softly.

Placing his bags down on the floor, he gently placed his hand on her face and tilted her head up, making her look him in the eyes.

"Sh, calm down. This doctor isn't like the others you've met. He's kind and only wants to help you. We need him to check you out to make sure you're healthy. It's okay." Clint whispered to her.

Blinking as she registered the gruff voice speaking to her in a soft, comforting tone, the raspberry haired girl was pulled out of her memories and stared up into the silvery gaze of Clint.

"You back with us?" He asked brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm back. Sorry." She whispered looking upset.

Natasha remained silent, knowing what the girl was going through.

She hated it when she was taken over by memories of her past and tried not to let them bother her, but it was difficult.

"Don't worry about it. Stuff like that gets the best of all of us once in a while." Natasha said.

Head snapping over to the woman, the hybrid stared at her, searching to see if she was being honest with her and relaxed when she saw that she was.

"The car's outside. Let's hurry up before Fury sends someone after us." Natasha told Clint before she turned and started walking off.

Nodding at that, Clint picked up his bags and followed after her and the cat hybrid was close on his heels, wanting to escape the crowded airport and finally be able to get clean.

In the three years she had spent at the facility, she had never been able to have a proper shower or bath.

The agents would forcefully strip her down and then toss buckets of ice cold water on her, which she was sure, was a different type of torture they used on her for their own sick amusement.

They had also done the same thing to the Asset and would sometimes strip them down and dump water on them when the two were in the same room together.

Clint, Natasha and the girl arrived at the black Lamborghini that was parked out front and they loaded the bags in the trunk before climbing inside, the two adults in the front while the teen had the back all to herself.

Turning the car on, Natasha drove off down the road, rushing off into New York.

"What's gonna happen after I meet your boss?" The girl asked.

"We're not sure. He'll probably have a blood test done to find out who you are, or were, so we can find your family. After that, I have no idea what will happen." Natasha told her.

Honestly, Natasha had a feeling that Fury may want to keep the girl around and have her join their organization to use her abilities to help them on their missions.

It seemed like the girl figured this out for herself since she gained a doubtful expression on her face.

Soon enough, they arrived in New York and the girl was glued to her window, looking over the city with interest.

"I've been here before." She commented.

"Really? When was that?" Clint asked in interest, hoping it was helping to jog her memories.

"I was... I was 11. I came here with my friends during Thanksgiving weekend, summer vacation and on Christmas Eve. Rockefeller looked so beautiful with the snow and the giant Christmas tree." The girl smiled at the memory.

Listening to the girl talk about a good memory from her past, Clint grinned and looked over at Natasha, flashing the Russian woman a happy expression which made her lips pull up in amusement.

"I also remember that somebody was attacking that tree. He didn't like the sight of it. Ex-ExVeemon tried to get him to stop, but it was hard to walk on the ice." The girl chuckled at the memory.

"ExVeemon? Who's that?" Natasha questioned.

"My best friend. I haven't seen him in years. He must've freaked when I went missing." The girl sighed sadly.

"Well, don't worry, kid. You'll see him again and then you can catch up on everything you missed. It might be hard, but everything will be okay again. You'll have your life back." Clint assured.

Ears twitching under her hood, the girl saw her reflection in the window and frowned at the sight of her face and body.

"Not really." She muttered.

The car then pulled up to a large, grey colored building and parked out front.

Everyone climbed out of the car and Clint walked over to the girl's side, placing a hand on her lower back.

"Come on. Fury's waiting." He told her.

Nodding, she then followed after Natasha as the redheaded Russian woman walked inside the building, holding the glass doors open for them.

Venturing inside, the girl was awed with how spacious it was inside and saw many people of different ethnicities wandering around.

Some people nodded at Clint and Natasha in greeting, showing small forms of respect towards them, but others sent confused and suspicious glances the hybrid's way.

Walking down the hall, they soon arrived at an office and Natasha knocked on the door.

"Come in." A deep, male voice called.

Opening the door, Natasha stepped inside and Clint gently pushed the girl forward.

When she was inside, the teen saw that there were three people in the room.

One was a man who had blue eyes and brown hair who was wearing a work suit.

The second person was a strict looking woman who had black hair tied up into a tight bun and icy blue eyes who was wearing a lycra outfit.

Finally, the last person was a tall man of African American descent who was wearing all black and had an eye patch over his left eye which had scaring poking out from under the material.

"Barton, Romanoff, welcome back." The first man greeted with a kind tone to the two agents.

"Coulson." Clint nodded at him.

"So, this is the girl?" The dark haired woman questioned as all eyes were on the teen.

"Yeah, this is her." Clint confirmed.

Standing up from behind his desk, the eye patched man-Nick Fury-walked over to the girl which made Clint and Natasha step back, but stayed close by so the hybrid didn't panic.

"What's your name?" The man questioned.

"I don't have a name. I only answered to what my handlers called me." The girl answered in a monotone voice.

"Conditioned?" The dark haired woman asked.

"It looks like it." The man, Coulson, agreed.

"And what did your handlers call you?" Fury asked the teen.

"The Red Death or the second asset." The girl told him.

"Why did they name you that?" Fury demanded.

"I was their weapon. Nothing more. I couldn't have a name because I'm not good enough for one. Their words, not mine." The girl scoffed.

Fury's lips tugged and he pushed back a smirk as he glanced the girl over.

"Seems like they didn't condition that fire out of you. Barton, take her down to the medical lab. Our doctor will look after her. He'll take some blood and check her dental records to find out who she is and where she came from." Fury ordered.

"Yes, sir." Clint nodded.

He and Natasha then took the girl out of the room, but she glanced over her shoulder to see Fury watching her go.

She could tell he had plans for her, but the look in his eye revealed that they weren't malicious, but she was still suspicious over what Fury's intentions were.

Once the door closed, Phil Coulson turned his attention onto Fury.

"Do you think she's another Red Room agent?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's possible since Barton found her in Russia, but she could be from a different facility. We'll have to find out more later on once the tests are finished." Fury said as he walked back to his desk.

"Sir, once we discover her true identity, what do you plan on doing with her? Are we really just going to let her go back to her family?" Maria Hill asked making Coulson glare at her.

The question was insensitive and it was obvious that the girl had suffered through a horrible experience, so why shouldn't she have a right to see her family again?

Sometimes Coulson forgot that he was dealing with people who only ever thought of their jobs and tended to push back all human decency while they were working.

"That's entirely up to her. But, if she proves to be of any use, then we could keep her around. If she's interested." Fury said.

(Medical lab...)

Pushing the door to the lab open, the two agents led the teen inside where they found a doctor waiting inside.

When she was led inside, the girl had to resist the urge to run away and tried not to let the smell of the chemicals mess with her mind.

The only times she was ever taken to a lab were so she could have multiple, cruel tests run on her body and it took everything in her to push away those horrid memories.

She didn't want to have an episode and accidentally harm Natasha and Clint, especially since they had been so gentle and understanding with her.

"Ah, hello there." A kind voice spoke.

The voice was male and it seemed to have a French accent.

Turning to where it came from, the teen found an old man with a head full of white hair smiling at her with kind green eyes.

"This is my new patient, I believe." The man said.

"Yeah, this is her." Clint said as he patted her shoulder.

"Welcome, come on in. I am Dr. Babineaux. Please, _mademoiselle_ , come sit down and we will begin our check up." The doctor said as he pointed over to the table that had a cushion on it.

Nervous, the girl looked back at Clint who gave her an encouraging nod and she walked over to the table, sitting on it.

"Okay, now. I am going to start with simple things. Please, take off your hoodie and we will begin." Babineaux instructed.

He picked up a stethoscope from his desk and the girl unzipped her sweater, slowly pulling it off.

Babineaux and Natasha both stared in shock at what they saw the sweater had been hiding.

Her large ears twitched and her tail lashed around behind her, finally free from its confinement.

Seeing the dropped jaws of the two adults beside him, Clint snickered in amusement.

Things like this didn't bother him since he had grown up in a circus and was used to seeing strange things, such as people with human deformities or actual mutants.

" _Incroyable_ (Amazing)! I've never seen anything like this before. Tell me, were you born like this?" Babineaux asked as his eyes sparkled with awe.

"My hair color, yes. These things, no. They happened after I was abducted and injected with a strange liquid." The teen explained.

Nodding at that, Babineaux then placed the stethoscope against the girl's chest, listening to her heart and was amazed with how strong it sounded.

"Liquid? What liquid? Like, some sort of drug?" Natasha crossed her arms and her face scrunched up in thought.

Back when she was in the Red Room, Natasha had heard rumor that the doctors used to inject their best girls with a special serum that made them stronger than an ordinary human and more durable.

They didn't seem to use them anymore since Natasha herself was the best agent in the Red Room and had even been recruited by the KGB as a master spy and she had never been injected with a serum.

Or maybe they had during one of the times the doctors had dragged her into a room to do some tests on her and she didn't notice when they had done it since she was far too weak from the experiments.

"They said it was an advanced form of the super soldier serum. When they injected it into me, it triggered something in my DNA and I woke up like this." The teen said gesturing to her entire body.

"Super soldier serum?" Clint repeated in surprise.

"Looks like there are still some facilities out there who are trying to create a new super soldier." Natasha said.

"I see. So, the serum gave you your feline appearance. What else happened? Were there any side effects?" Babineaux asked.

He then started to check over her eyes, seeing if there were any differences to them compared to a normal human's eyes.

It appeared that her pupils were a bit larger than an ordinary human's and they grew even larger when light shone in her eyes.

Huffing as she pulled her face out of Babineaux's grip, the teen remembered when she had first been injected with the serum.

She had felt an increasing amount of pain that erupted all over her body and they centered on her chest area and her waist.

"Oh, yeah, there were some pretty big side effects all right." She scoffed in annoyance.

"Really? What were they?" Babineaux asked as he lifted her arm to check her pulse.

"Well, I suddenly had these balloons hanging from my chest and my dick was missing." The girl hissed.

That statement made the three adults in the room freeze, wondering if they had heard the girl right.

Chuckling in disbelief, Clint scratched at his temple and stared down at the angered teen whose tail was lashing around behind her and her fur was frizzed.

"I-I'm sorry, what? What-What-What do you mean by that?" Clint stumbled over his words.

"I wasn't born a girl." She told him.

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that... The serum changed your entire body?" Natasha asked feeling shocked beyond all belief.

They had heard stories of the super soldier serum giving people deadly gifts and changing their bodies in certain ways, but altering the gender of the subject chosen was unheard of.

"Yes. My name is...was...D-Dae-Dae-vvv-iiiissss." The girl tried to force her name out.

Memories of her being whipped every time she said her name made an appearance in her mind, but she shook them off and forced herself to finally say her name again after three years.

Claws digging into the table underneath, the cat hybrid took a deep breath to calm herself and then spoke once again, forcing her name out of her mouth at last.

"Davis. My name is Davis Motomiya. And I was turned into a girl." She said.

Silence filled the room as the two agents and the doctor all stared at the teen-now identified as Davis Motomiya, a boy who had been turned into a girl-in horror.

The poor child had not only her life, freedom and name taken away from her, but apparently she also lost her own gender.

" _Sainte Mère de Dieu_ (Holy mother of God)!'' Babineaux gasped.

To be continued…


	4. Lost and Found

"Lost and Found"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Fury sat in his office, staring down at the files that he had been given earlier.

On the front of the file was a picture of a thirteen year old boy who had wild, spiky raspberry colored hair, caramel colored skin and chocolate brown eyes.

The boy's face was bright and smiling, eyes shining with playful mischief.

Opening the file, Fury read over the information inside.

Davis Caleb Motomiya, born August 13 1991 in Okinawa, Japan to parents Josephina Motomiya and David Motmiya.

Fury had managed to find an old missing person's flier from three years ago when Davis had first disappeared and learned that the police had given up on the search a month after the boy had gone missing.

Sighing, Fury skipped over the information on the boy, Davis, and turned his attention onto the young 16 year old girl he had grown into.

Motomiya, as they decided to call the cat hybrid, had been injected with a super solider serum that had awakened a dormant mutant gene in her DNA and it fused together with the serum to transform her.

Despite the fact that she had been tortured by her handlers, Motomiya didn't have large scars on her body.

Because of her advanced healing factor, her wounds had healed into tiny, thin lines on her body that were hard to see unless someone was staring intently at her.

The girl also had the ability to see in the dark, much like a cat, and she was faster than an ordinary person and had the super strength that super soldiers were known for.

Testing her DNA, they also found that the breed of feline she had the power of was a lion which had made her scoff in amusement since her zodiac sign was Leo and Clint found it amusing as well which exasperated Fury to realize that the duo had a similar sense of humor.

The girl also seemed to be suffering from PTSD and would need to have a therapist look after her, keeping tabs on her mental health.

Thankfully, SHIELD had many amazing doctors to help the agents who had all suffered from traumatic experiences while out on missions, namely the ones who had been captured and tortured by the enemy.

Flipping back onto the page that gave out all of Davis' information, Fury checked for the phone number of the boy's family and decided that they needed to know the truth about their son.

Dialing the number that was listed, Fury held the phone up to his ear and waited for someone to answer it.

On the other side of the world, a blonde woman with brown eyes and caramel colored skin was basting a chicken when the phone suddenly rang.

Curious over who was calling, the woman walked over to the phone, passing by a blue blob that was sitting on the floor at her feet.

Picking up the phone, she answered it and held it up to her ear.

"Hello, who is this?" The woman asked.

"Is this Josephina Motomiya?" A man asked over the phone.

"Who is this?" The woman, Josie, demanded feeling wary over a stranger knowing her name.

"My name is Nick Fury. I have news regarding your missing son, Davis." He said.

Growing pale and feeling her heart beating wildly inside her chest, Josie glanced over to the blue blob that was on the floor, which looked horribly depressed and close to death.

Poor Chibomon had lost all of his energy after Davis had been taken away from him and in a few months time had reverted back into his baby stage.

Since Davis didn't have his Digivice with him, the boy's energy couldn't be transferred to Chibomon to keep him healthy and everyone worried the Digimon would soon fade away into nothing.

"What about him?" Josie asked feeling overwhelmed as she waited for the news.

"We found him." Fury revealed.

Dropping the phone and letting it clatter to the floor, Josie's eyes rolled back in her head and she felt the energy leave her body.

Chibomon gasped in surprise when he saw the woman faint, falling to the ground in front of him.

"Josie, what's wrong?" Chibomon asked as he bounced over to the woman.

(Back in New York...)

Sitting still in the chair, Motomiya stared into a mirror as she watched Natasha cut her hair.

After the tests had been completed by Babineaux, Natasha had gone off to find Motomiya some new clothes to wear while Clint showed her to where the showers were located so she could wash herself properly.

She had remained in the shower for almost an hour, enjoying the feel of warm water on her skin and the wonderful feeling of the soap she washed herself with and felt dizzy by the floral and herbal scent of the shampoo she used.

It felt wonderful to finally be able to enjoy something that people seem to take for granted, especially since she hadn't been able to wash herself like this in such a long time.

It almost felt like she was in a dream if she hadn't had been interrupted by Natasha who pulled her out to get her into some new clothing that would fit her properly.

After she was finally coaxed out of the shower, Motomiya had dried off and was given underwear, jean shorts and a black tank top by Natasha to change into.

They decided to not make her wear a bra since she didn't know what size she needed and she hadn't ever worn one before.

She had simply been given bindings for her chest since no one at the facility deemed it important enough to give the girl anything else to wear other than a shirt, pants and shoes.

At the moment, Natasha was cutting at Motomiya's hair, wanting to get rid of the damaged parts and give her a style that would make her look more like an ordinary girl her age.

Since Motomiya's hair had been badly damaged from the years of never washing it, Natasha had to cut off almost all of it.

Honestly, with how little care the girl's hair had been given, Natasha was shocked that her hair hadn't started falling out.

Then again, perhaps her hair had been able to continue growing and hadn't fallen out because of the serum that was in her veins.

Once the cut was complete, Motomiya stared at her reflection in the mirror and saw that her waist length, tangled mess of hair was now resting above her shoulders and had dried into curls.

She was surprised; she thought her short hair would have dried into wild spikes like her sister's hair.

"There we go. Bet it feels nice to get rid of all that hair." Natasha commented as she brushed Motomiya's bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah. It was really heavy and got in the way too much." Motomiya said.

"Usually why I always keep my hair short. Now, come on. Clint went out to get us some lunch. He should be back soon." The Russian woman said.

Nodding, Motomiya got up out of her chair and followed after Natasha as she made her way into the eating area were some of the agents already were.

When she walked into the room, Motomiya heard the whispers that people started as they stared at her, wondering who or what she was and what Fury had in mind for her.

Feeling nervous and being reminded of her time at the facility, Motomiya tried not show that their words and gazes were bothering her as she stood tall and followed after Natasha, but the redhead knew what was going on and it angered her.

As they passed by the agents, Natasha sent them a look that could freeze molting lava which made them shut up and turn their attention elsewhere.

They knew better than to anger the legendary Black Widow.

Locating Clint sitting at a table with a blonde haired woman, Natasha reached behind her to take Motomiya's hand and pulled her along with her to join them.

Nose twitching, Motomiya was able to smell steak and chocolate which made her mouth water.

She hadn't had anything like that to eat in years.

If the doctors at the facility ever fed her, then she would be given stale bread or some type of strange, cold soup to slurp down.

When he saw them, Clint grinned and held a hand up to wave them over.

"Hey, girls. Hope you don't mind, but Bobbi's joining us." Clint said.

"No, it's fine." Natasha grinned as she sat down in front of Clint and Motomiya sat beside her.

"Great. Kid, this is Bobbi Morse. She and I used to partner up all the time. Bobbi, this here is Motomiya." Clint introduced the two females.

The blonde woman, known as Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse, glanced over at the teen and gave her a friendly expression.

"You found another girl to recruit, Clint? I don't know how you do it." Bobbi commented.

"Must be my charm and good looks." Clint smirked.

"Too bad you can't use those to get yourself a girlfriend." Bobbi joked making Natasha smirk and Motomiya giggle.

"Hey, keep laughing, and no one gets any chocolate cheese cake." Clint warned.

That made Motomiya snap her jaw shut, not wanting to miss out on an opportunity to finally have something sweet and chocolaty again after so long.

Bobbi glanced over at the teen and had to cover her mouth to hide the smile that was forming when she saw the girl's tail curling and swishing around in excitement.

She was just too cute.

(In Odaiba...)

Josie was now sitting on the couch, holding Chibomon close to her chest as she waited for her husband to finally get home so she could break the news to him.

Their baby boy had finally been found!

Chibomon had faith that Davis was still alive out there and knew that one day he would be reunited with his partner.

Hearing the door being opened, Josie shot up from her seat on the couch and rushed over to find a tall, muscular man with black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes walking into the apartment.

"Josie, I'm home-"

The man was cut off when his wife barreled into his chest, catching him off guard and he stumbled back.

"Josie, what the... What's wrong?" David Motomiya asked.

Glancing up at her husband, Josie showed off how red her eyes looked from crying and it made David worry over what had caused her to cry.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Why have you been crying?" David asked her as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"S-Someone called. They said-They said they found him." Josie sobbed.

"Found who?" David narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Davis! They found Davis! He's alive!" Chibomon exclaimed.

Eyes growing wide in shock, David felt his mind shut down as the words echoed around him.

His son had been found.

After so many years of searching and trying to keep their hope alive that their son would be found one day, it had finally happened.

"H-How... Where... Who called?" David stumbled over his words.

He was also trying very hard to not fall over from the relief of the news that had been given to him.

"A man named Nick Fury. He's in charge of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."Josie explained.

Hearing the name of the organization, David bit back the desire to comment on how pretentious and long the name was.

"One of his agents found Davis in Russia. He escaped from the people who abducted him. Oh, God, my baby! I can't even begin to imagine what those monsters did to him over the years." Josie sobbed.

Shaking off the thoughts he was having at the ridiculous name of the agency, David turned his attention onto the fact that his son was not only alive, but had been harmed by the people who abducted him.

"Did this Fury guy say what these people did to Davis?" David asked as his dark eyes narrowed.

"He said that they did all kinds of experiments on him, ones that changed him not only mentally, but physically too. Fury warned us that we might not even recognize our own son when we see him." Josie whimpered.

Pulling his wife into a hug, David rubbed at her back to comfort her.

"He's our son. We'll recognize him no matter what." David said.

After the news was given, David went into the bedroom to start packing a bag for their trip to New York to see their son.

Josie had rushed off to call her daughter, Jun Motomiya, at university to tell her the news of her brother being found and on how they were going to get him.

As for Chibomon, he returned to his and Davis' old room, seeing how nothing had changed over the years.

He bounced up onto the bed where the blue and white D-3 was lying along with the D-Terminal and a pair of round goggles.

Finally, they would be returned to their rightful owner and Chibomon was excited to be back together with his partner once again after so long.

(In New York...)

Once they had their lunch, Clint and Natasha bid their good-byes to Bobbi and started leading Motomiya back to Fury's office.

The man wanted to speak with the girl to learn more about how she had been captured and what the scientists had done to her.

Arriving at the door to the office, Clint knocked on the door and it was soon opened by Hill.

At the sight of the woman, Motomiya began to wonder if she ever left Fury's side.

"Come on in." Hill said as she opened the door further.

The two agents walked inside with the cat hybrid, finding Fury sitting on the edge of his desk while a cat had been placed in front of him.

Looking over at the girl, Fury saw that she had showered, changed into normal clothing and now had a haircut.

"You feeling better now, Motomiya?" Fury asked.

"Much. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Motomiya asked.

"Take a seat." Fury gestured to the chair.

Nodding, Motomiya walked over to the chair and her tail wrapped around her waist before she sat down, making sure it was out of the way so she didn't accidentally sit on it.

"Now, I want you to tell me exactly what happened on the day this facility took you." Fury told her.

Frowning at that, Motomiya thought back to the day that happened three years ago that led to her capture and the training she had been forced through to become a weapon.

Feeling a hand being placed on her shoulder, Motomiya glanced up to see Clint smiling down at her in a comforting way and she relaxed.

She needed to talk to someone about what happened, even if it was difficult to remember how her life had been ruined.

"What happened? Right. Well, I-I remember waking up late for school one day..." Motomiya began.

To be continued...


	5. Tale of Davis

"The Tale of Davis"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Hearing a loud noise interrupting his sleep, a 13 year old boy with spiky raspberry colored hair and tanned skin whined in aggravation at the sound that was irritating his ears.

As the noise continued to ring and grew louder with each passing second, the boy opened his chocolate brown eyes to glare at the source of the noise.

Finding it to be his alarm clock, the boy's eyes grew wide in shock and he grabbed it, looking the device over to check the time that was printed on the screen in bright red numbers.

"Oh, man! I'm so late!" He yelled.

Dropping his clock onto the floor, the boy rushed around his room, pulling out his clothing and school bag.

Stripping out of his yellow pajamas, the boy then pulled on a clean pair of underwear before he put on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and his new yellow sneakers.

Grabbing his soccer bag and his backpack, Davis Motomiya ran out of his room, leaving his goggles, D-terminal and D-3 lying on his dresser, forgetting to pack them in his rush.

"Mom, Dad! I need a ride to school!" Davis yelled.

Stopping in the kitchen, Davis glanced around and saw that there were plates in the sink and the coffee maker was off.

"They left without me!" He exclaimed in outrage.

Yawning was heard and he turned to find a small, blue and white colored dragon with scarlet eyes walking out of the bedroom.

"What's going on? Why are you yelling, Davis?" The baby dragon, DemiVeemon, asked.

He had been sleeping in the tiny bed that had been made for him and placed beside Davis' bed, and had been woken up by the sound of his partner racing around to get ready for the day.

"I'm going to be so late for school!" Davis growled.

"What's new?" DemiVeemon commented.

"Not funny!" Davis yelled.

Going over to the fridge, the raspberry haired boy pulled out an apple and then ran over to the front door, yanking it open.

"Bye, DemiVeemon, see you after school!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Bye." The dragon waved as the door was slammed shut by his partner.

Giving another yawn, DemiVeemon rubbed at his eyes and started making his way over to the living room.

"I'm gonna see what's on TV." He said.

Davis thanked his years of soccer that helped him to run faster and it allowed him to cut his regular walk to school in half.

While he was running, he didn't notice the black car slowly following him down the street.

He managed to get to school before the bell rang and quickly made his way to his locker, shoving his soccer bag inside of it before he made his way to his first class.

Running into the classroom, Davis managed to sit down in his seat just as the final bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes.

"Oh, I made it!" Davis groaned and his head thumped onto the desk in relief as he tried to catch his breath.

Many students stared at the boy, but most didn't bother paying him any attention.

At least once a week Davis would come rushing into class late, most students weren't bothered by it when the boy ran into the room before the bell rang.

Just then, the teacher walked into the room, sliding the door closed behind her.

"All right, settle down children." The old woman said.

Walking to the front of the room, she glanced around and noticed a tired looking Davis who had windswept hair sitting in his seat.

"Mr. Motomiya, I see you were able to make it to class on time." The woman commented.

"Believe me, Mrs. Aizawa, I'm happy, too." Davis told her.

(Lunch time...)

Thankful that his wallet was already packed into his school bag, Davis bought his lunch and then moved to sit down at a table where his friends were seated.

One of them was a tall girl with long lilac colored hair and copper eyes who was munching on her cooked fish and rice.

There was a second girl who was shorter and her short brown hair that was in a pixie cut and had brown-red eyes.

The last person was a boy with blond hair, peach toned skin and azure blue eyes.

Much to his confusion, Davis saw that the brunette and blond were both locked into an argument.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Davis greeted.

He was ignored by the couple as they continued their quiet argument which surprised the boy as he sat down beside the lilac haired girl, Yolei Inoue.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Davis asked her.

"TK says he wants to go to a basketball game this Saturday, but Kari wants to go to this cute little cafe she found. They're trying to decide which place they should go to together." Yolei explained.

Suddenly feeling thankful that he had been rejected by Kari Kamiya and wasn't being forced into any petty arguments like this with her, Davis turned towards the girl he used to like and her boyfriend TK Takaishi.

"Why can't you guys just do both?" He questioned.

The children of Light and Hope both turned towards the boy, looking annoyed that he had interrupted their conversation.

As for Yolei, she simply scooted away, wishing the young leader well as he was faced with their wrath.

"What are you talking about, Davis?" TK asked.

"Why can't you guys do both your things? I mean, when is this game supposed to be?" Davis questioned.

"It's in the afternoon." TK answered, curious over where the boy was going with this.

"Great, then you guys can go to the cafe in the morning and then go to the game afterwards. No issues there at all." Davis shrugged.

Thinking it over thoughtfully, Kari found herself nodding in agreement and TK let out a breath, knowing that the other boy had made a good point.

Turning towards the pretty brunette beside him, TK found her looking back at him with curious eyes.

"I guess we can wake up a little early to go to the cafe." He relented.

"And I guess the basketball game could be fun. I can even test out my new camera taking pictures of the game." Kari said.

Smiling, TK leaned forward and pecked Kari on the cheek making Yolei and Davis both roll their eyes.

"Maybe you should consider being a couple's counselor." Yolei teased.

"Ha! No way. I'm not getting myself stuck in that nightmare." Davis scoffed.

Picking up his rice ball, Davis took a bite out of it and felt a strange chill go down his spine.

It felt similar to the ones he got when he could feel when the Digimon Emperor used to stalk him and the other DigiDestineds.

Someone was spying on him or staring right at them.

Glancing over his shoulder, Davis noticed that a man he didn't recognize was walking out of the cafeteria, a cell phone held up to his ear.

"Davis, are you okay?" Kari asked when she noticed the strange look on the boy's face.

"Huh? Yeah. Do you guys recognize that man over there?" Davis pointed.

Looking over to where the boy was pointing, the three DigiDestineds watched as the middle aged man dressed in black walked out of the cafeteria.

"I've never seen that guy around here before." TK said.

"Maybe he's a substitute teacher." Kari suggested.

"I don't think so. This is the first time I've seen him. Wonder who he is." Yolei mused.

Once the man was out of sight, Davis narrowed his eyes and wondered what was wrong with the man that caused him to grow wary.

"Why do you ask anyway, Davis?" Kari asked.

"I don't know. There's just something off about him that creeps me out." The boy said.

"I think you're being a little paranoid." Yolei told him.

Shrugging at that, Davis then started eating his lunch and joined in on a conversation with his friends as they all started talking about what else they were planning to do during the weekend.

He didn't know how, but somehow, Yolei had talked Davis into going shopping with her, her sister Chizuru and his sister Jun who happened to both be best friends.

This weekend was going to be exhausting for him, he just knew it.

(After school...)

Soccer practice was over and Davis had just finished showering off, getting changed back into his street clothes while his soccer gear was packed into his bag.

"Hey, Motomiya, we'll see you tomorrow!" One of the boys called.

"Yeah, see ya!" Davis waved at the group of boys who left.

Tying his laces on his shoes, Davis then slung his bags over his shoulders and started walking out of the locker room.

When he stepped out, he was stunned to see that it was raining.

"Ah, man. This is just not my day." He whined in disbelief.

Stepping out into the rain, Davis started jogging down the sidewalk, hoping to hurry home and get out of his wet clothes so he could take a hot bath before he got sick.

There were very few people outside and they were fortunate enough to have umbrellas with them or were rushing into taxi cabs.

As he made his way down the sidewalk, Davis felt that same chill go down his spine, but brushed it off thinking it was because of the rain which had soaked his clothing.

Behind him, a black car pulled up to the sidewalk and parked as two men got out.

They started following after the boy, who was distracted by his bangs which were clinging to his eye lids, making it difficult for him to see.

Just then, the two men grabbed Davis making him cry out in shock as they pushed into the alley they were beside.

"Let go of me! Get off!" He yelled as he tried to kick out at the men.

" _Poluchite iglu_ (Get the needle)!" One of the men ordered.

He then yelled when Davis kicked him in the knee which earned the boy was slap across the face.

"Get off! I said get off! Let me go, you freaks!" Davis shouted.

Just then, he noticed a third man walking over to him and noticed that it was the person from the cafeteria.

"You! You were at school. What is this? Was this planned?" Davis growled.

Ignoring the boy's protests, the second man twisted his fingers in the teen's hair, yanking his head to the side to reveal his bare neck.

The third man then pulled a needle out of his jacket pocket and took off the cover that was protecting it.

Jabbing the needle into the boy's neck, the man pushed the sedative into Davis' body and the boy's vision started to fade.

"W-What...was...that...?" He slurred.

Seeing the boy was no longer going to put up a fight, the men picked him up, dropping his bags on the ground and they carried him off to the car.

" _Pozvonite_ _bossu. Skazhite yey, chto u nas yest' novaya testovaya tem_ (Call the boss. Tell her we have a new test subject)." The third man ordered.

" _Uvereny li vy, chto eto khoroshiy vybor? On ne vyglyadit chem-to osbennym_ (Are we sure this is a good choice? He doesn't look like anything special)." The first man commented.

They then placed the passed out boy in the back seat of the car.

" _I ne bylo Aktiva, kogda on vpervyye byl nayden_ (Neither did the Asset when he was first found)." The third man reminded.

" _YA tebe koye-chto skazchu, Vlad. Etot proklyatyy luchshe odin, potomu chto mne nadoyelo idti na eti glupyye missii_ (I'll tell you what, Vlad. This damn kid better be the one, because I am sick of going on these stupid missions)." The second said complained to the third.

" _Zatknis', Valentin_ (Shut up, Valentine)." The first rolled his eyes.

Climbing into the car, the three Russian men took off, taking the abducted boy with them to deliver him to their boss.

(A few days later...)

Groaning at the pain he felt in his head, Davis tried to get his eyes to open, but found it difficult since he felt tired and disoriented.

"Oh, jeez, what hit me?" He groaned.

Trying to sit up, Davis found he was unable to because his arms and legs were being held down.

Eyes snapping open to shock, Davis glanced around him frantically to see that he was lying on a metal slab and he had thick metal cuffs holding him to the table.

Standing around him were men in lab coats and he found that he was in a lab.

Memory coming back to him of being jumped by three men, Davis tried to yank his arms free of his bindings, but he wasn't able to get loose and slip out.

"Where am I?" Davis demanded.

" _Pokhozhe, nash novyy sub''yekt prosnulsya_ (It seems like our new subject has woken up)." One of the doctors, an old man with a bald head and dark brown eyes, commented.

"Who are you people? Where am I? And don't give me the whole 'I don't speak English' crap. I know you can understand me." Davis glared.

Chuckling at that, the old doctor shook his head.

"Yes, Mr. Motomiya, I can understand you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Weber and you have been chosen for a very important project that we have been working on for nearly a century now." The doctor smirked.

What surprised the teen was that Weber was actually a German man, but he could speak what he was sure was fluent Russian.

Confused by the mention of a project, Davis watched as one of the doctors walked over with a vial that was filled with a strange, pink liquid that was glowing in the low lighting.

"What are you talking about? What project?" Davis asked.

"Have you ever heard of the super soldier serum? No? Well, this is something we've been trying to perfect over the years. We've had many accomplishments, especially with our Asset, but we wanted to create a new breed of super soldier, one that is even more powerful. Over thirty people have been injected with this serum and they have sadly died. Let's pray you are the lucky one who will survive." Weber smirked.

As the man's words sunk in his mind, Davis stared at the liquid as it was inserted into a syringe and knew that there was a very high chance of him dying if that needle was put through his skin.

Given more incentive, the boy once again tried to pull himself free, ignoring the pain of the metal biting into his skin, leaving behind bruises.

He would rip his own hands and feet off if it meant he was able to escape these lunatics.

"No! No, I won't let you do this! Get that thing away from me!" Davis shouted.

Shaking his head at this in mild amusement, Weber watched as one of his workers walked over with the syringe in hand and pierced the needle into Davis' arm.

"I'm sorry; Mr. Motomiya, but you don't have a choice in the matter." Weber sneered.

Once the liquid reached his blood stream, it was like liquid fire had ignited in his veins and his cells were being ripped apart.

A loud, window shattering scream tore from the boy's throat as he thrashed around, fighting off the pain he felt exploding from inside his body.

Drool and foam flooded his mouth, blood streamed down from his nose and Davis continued to thrash as he tried to fight away the effects of the serum.

He wouldn't allow himself to die.

He was too young and had survived an apocalyptic battle against the world's worst monsters; he wasn't going to allow himself to die in some lab in Russia.

"Don't...die..." He rasped through his episode.

Doctors roamed around the lab, taking notes on the way the boy was behaving and some were looking over the monitors, checking his rapid heart rate.

"Fight! Live!" Davis encouraged himself.

This interested Weber as he watched as the boy suffered through a pain that killed many people, even grown men, but he was still fighting through it, clinging to life.

Unknown to the doctors, a woman with long black hair and green eyes dressed in a dark green suit was watching the scene going on from the floor above.

Beside the woman was a man who looked to be in his twenties and was dressed in a tight black uniform and a black face plate that covered the lower half of his face.

Even though he appeared to be impassive to what he was seeing, the man in black was staring down with horrified blue eyes.

He wanted to save the child, but if he made a move to stop the experiment, then his handlers would punish him.

"He's strong willed that one. If he does survive, he will make a good partner for you." The female boss smirked.

The Asset remained silent at that, keeping his eyes focused on the young boy below him who was fighting hard to hang onto to his life.

Out of the 39 people before him who had been injected with the serum, he was the one who had the greatest will to survive and wasn't simply screaming for help like the others had done.

Back down below, Davis was continuing to urge himself on, to fight through the shockwaves of agony, but his poor heart couldn't take it any longer.

Then, the pain suddenly faded.

Gagging, Davis felt relief as he was finally able to rest, but felt exhausted both physically and mentally.

He had done it, he survived the procedure.

Excitement broke out and the doctors all gathered around, checking over the boy who was beginning to fall asleep when he felt an odd sensation in his head, back, chest and between his thighs.

"It's working! The project was a success!" One of the doctors cheered.

That news made the woman grin, her green painted lips being pulled up into a vicious expression.

They were going to have their advanced super soldier.

Staring around the room with hazy eyes, Davis stared up onto the second floor and met the worried, blue eyes of the Asset who was staring down at her.

With the beautiful blue eyes being the last thing in his mind, Davis finally let sleep claim him and he passed out, unaware of the changes happening to his body that made the doctors chatter in confusion and interest.

(Later on...)

Whining, Davis found himself shivering from the cold as he woke up.

"Man, I really need to stop being drugged by people." He whined.

Confused, he found that his voice sounded a little higher than usual, but thought nothing of it.

Feeling that he was lying down on a stone floor, Davis glanced around him and saw that he was inside of a metal cell and there was an electric card scanner on the door.

"Now where am I?" Davis questioned.

Placing his hands on the floor to push him up, Davis noticed that he felt a strange weight on his chest and that the rest of his body felt lighter than it had earlier.

"Man, I feel so weird. What did that pink junk do to me?" He muttered.

Placing his hand on his head as he tried to think of a way to escape, Davis felt his hand brush against something soft and warm that seemed to wiggle from the touch.

Feeling confused, Davis used both hands to touch whatever was on his head and was stunned to find that he had two of them.

Rubbing at the furry objects, Davis found that they felt like his ears, only they were larger and were triangular in shape.

"Okay, don't panic. Keep calm and don't panic." He told himself as he began to hyperventilate.

Standing up, Davis fell off balance and swayed in surprise.

"Whoa, easy! Don't fall." He said.

Glancing down at himself, he saw that the chest area of his shirt was protruding out and it made his mouth go dry.

"No, no, no. Don't tell me these are..." He trailed off in horror.

Hesitantly, Davis placed his hands on his chest and felt the soft, squishy lumps he now had.

Pulling the collar of his shirt up, he glanced down and was shocked to find that he now had breasts.

That was when his heart started to hammer against his ribs, making him clutch at the wall, trying to pull himself over to the door.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening." He muttered.

Tripping over his own feet, Davis hit the floor and grunted in pain as his breasts made contact with the ground.

Looking over his shoulder, Davis saw that there was a long, raspberry colored cat tail protruding from his spine.

Unable to keep himself calm any longer, Davis finally broke down.

He, now a she, started to sob loudly as fat tears fell from her face.

Curling up into a tight ball, the girl cried and whimpered, wishing to go back home and wake up from this horrible nightmare.

To be continued...


	6. A New Identity

"A New Identity"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

"And that's what happened. After that, Dr. Weber introduced me to my handlers and the Asset, their first super soldier, was assigned as my trainer. They never really told me what the name of the facility was, but only that it was the Russian branch of their organization. One day, they took the Asset away, and I lost it. I attacked the doctors and killed the agents before I climbed out through a vent and lived in the forest for about a week before Clint found me." Motomiya finished her story.

Once the story was finished, Motomiya looked up from her lap as her mind was assaulted with the memories of the past.

Fury was silent, staring down at the girl and kept his face blank, but on the inside he was angered by what he had heard.

Hill was barely keeping the emotion off of her face while Natasha and Clint both looked close to going on a murder spree.

"I see. Well, you're free now and that's all that matters." Fury told her.

Fighting off the tears she felt gathering in her eyes, Motomiya glanced back up at the large man and watched as he pushed off of his desk.

"I called your parents." He revealed.

Eyes growing wide in shock, Motomiya stared at the man with hope and worry reflecting on her face.

She wanted to see her family again, but she was also scared that they would reject her after they laid eyes on her.

After all, she was no longer the same person she used to be, that innocent, optimistic boy who believed that anything was possible as long as you never gave up.

The facility had molded her into an assassin, a deadly weapon of mass destruction and she had so much blood on her hands.

There was no way her family or her friends wouldn't want anything to do with her once they learned about all of the blood she had spilled.

"Did you tell them about me or are they expecting to see their son?" Motomiya asked.

"I told your mother that you were experimented on and look different now. I plan on fully explaining to them what happened to you after they arrive. Your mother said that they should be arriving in a few days. They're making plans first before they come to get you." Fury informed.

Sensing how nervous the cat hybrid was, Clint placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and she glanced up at him, staring up at him with what he was sure was called the 'puppy dog eyes' which made his heart melt.

"Don't worry so much, kid. Your parents will be excited to see you. They aren't going to care that you're now a girl. Or that you're now part cat. They'll just be happy that you're safe and alive." He told her.

Smiling up at the archer, Motomiya placed a hand on top of his and Fury watched this with a curious gaze in his eye.

He had heard once before that animals have the ability to imprint on their parents, mostly their mothers, and form a bond with them.

It was why ducklings were always seen following their mothers around.

Was it possible that Motomiya had somehow developed an imprinting instinct from her animal DNA and had imprinted on Clint?

It would explain why she always listened to him and was calm when he was around her.

Shaking this thought from his mind, Fury then dismissed the people in his office, allowing Hill to return to her work and for Clint to take Motomiya away to make plans on where the cat hybrid would be staying.

(The next day...)

Motomiya was sitting on the couch of the apartment that Clint and Natasha shared.

She had been invited to stay with them until her family arrived from Japan and she was happy to stay with the two agents since she felt comfortable around them.

Sitting on the couch, Motomiya was also flipping through channels, checking to see what new TV shows had come out while she was gone.

She had quite a few things to catch up on.

Walking out of her bedroom and spotting the Canadian-Japanese-Bulgarian girl watching television, Natasha sighed and held the book she had to her chest.

"Hey." She greeted as she walked over.

"Natasha. What's up? People still say that, right?" Motomiya asked.

"Yeah, they do. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something." The Russian woman said.

"About what?" Motomiya blinked up at her.

Dropping down on the couch beside the girl, Natasha then held out the book she had to her and Motomiya took it in her hands curiously, wondering what it was and why the Russian had given it to her.

Reading over the title, she saw that it was a book on baby names.

"What is this?" She questioned.

"Natasha Romanoff isn't my real name. It's really Natalia Alianova Romanova. My attempt to wash out the red in my ledger. After I left my old life behind, I changed my name, to help myself move on from all of the murders I comitted and the evil I have done. I know that you probably don't feel like Davis Motomiya anymore, but you do have a chance to reinvent yourself. So, take this book and try to find a name that you think will suit the new you. Something that can help you move forward rather than keep you stuck in the past." Natasha explained.

Looking the woman in the eyes and seeing the reason behind what she said, Motomiya couldn't help but feel like Natasha had read her mind.

Accepting the book of names, Motomiya glanced over the cover and found her being compelled to open it and start searching for a new name for her.

"Thanks, Natasha." She smiled.

Feeling her own lips pulling up into a smile, Natasha reached over and brushed the girl's bangs out of her face to look into her doe eyes.

"Don't worry about it." She said.

Then, she stood up and walked into the kitchen, finding Clint there cooking breakfast for the three of them.

He was also giving her a knowing look.

"You like her don't you?" Clint asked.

"How many times have I told you not to turn up the volume on your hearing aids? You're going to ruin your ears." Natasha scolded.

Chuckling at that, Clint then held out his arm towards the redhead who walked over to him and allowed him to pull her into his chest, placing a kiss on her temple.

"It's okay for you to like her, Tasha. She's a sweet kid and needs some friends who can look out for her." Clint said as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Leaning into the embrace, Natasha looked back over to the living room and saw Motomiya had opened the book and was looking through it for a new name to call herself by.

Flipping through the book, Motomiya landed on the D section and started looking for a new first name that was closer to Davis so it was easy for her to answer to it.

Eyes roaming down the pages, she found various girl names that all began with D-A-V and started looking them over, sounding them out to see which one sounded better.

"Daveigh Motomiya. Daviana Motomiya. Davinee Motomiya. Dava Motomiya. Daveney Motomiya. Davita Motomiya. Davida Motomiya. Nah, that sounds too much like my dad's name. Davina Motomiya. I kinda like that. Davinia Motomiya. Hmm. Sounds pretty." She said.

She continued looking through the book until she came to the C section, searching for a middle name.

Her eyes went down the list, her finger dragging down the page as she pronounced the names, trying to find one that would sound good with her first name and last name.

"Man, people nowadays come up with the weirdest names." She muttered as she read over some of them.

Reading down the list, she stopped when she came to the name Cat.

She grew still as she remembered how the Asset used to call her Cat, knowing that she hated when people called her Red Death.

It had been a special name he had given her and it always made her feel light hearted and happy when he did so.

Although she was sure he wasn't very fond of her calling him Jack Frost or even Snowflake as a mockery of the code name the facility had given him.

Taking a look through the list of names that began with C-A-T, she didn't find any she liked, so she moved on to the K section where she knew there had to be some better names that sounded like Cat.

She found two names that she liked equally, Katia and Katerina.

Both names meant 'pure' and sounded lovely, but she wasn't sure which one she liked better.

Biting her bottom lip, Motomiya stood up and made her way into the kitchen where she found Clint sitting at the table with Natasha, trying to feed her the pancakes he made.

"Come on, Tasha, say 'ah'!" Clint grinned.

"Stop acting like a dope." Natasha teased before she eats the piece of pancake.

"Hey, guys, I need your help with something." Motomiya said.

Hearing that, the duo looked over at their young ward, both looking ready to jump out of their seats if she asked them to.

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

"Well, I was looking for a new name like you said, but I'm having a hard time trying to pick out a middle name." Motomiya explained.

"Middle name? What did you choose as a first name?" Clint questioned.

"Davinia." Motomiya said.

The sound of the name made Natasha and Clint perk up, hearing the slight accent the girl took on when she spoke.

"Davinia." Clint sounded it out curiously.

A small grin appeared on his face, liking the way it sounded and turned his attention back onto the 16 year old.

"Sounds pretty, but too formal. I'll just call you Davey for short." Clint decided.

Blinking at that and thinking it over, the cat hybrid decided that she liked the way Davey Motomiya sounded.

It was very close to Davis Motomiya and it was easier to say than Davinia.

"I like it. Davey. Davey Motomiya." She nodded.

Clint grinned at that while Natasha slapped his arm and then turned her attention onto the newly named Davey.

"What were you thinking for a middle name?" Natasha asked the girl.

Snapping back into focus, the girl then saw them looking at her expectantly.

"I like these two names; Katia and Katerina." Davey said.

When the girl spoke the names, Natasha noticed that she said them with an accent.

She recognized it as Bulgarian and assumed that she had picked it up from her Candian-Bulgarian ancestry from her mother's side of the family.

"Both very good names." Natasha commented.

"Yeah, but I don't know which one to choose." Davey told her.

"Just flip a coin." Clint suggested.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, Clint found a quarter and held it between his fingers.

"Okay, heads will be for Katia and tails is Katerina." The archer said.

Davey nodded at this, agreeing and moved to sit down at the table with the two agents as she watched Clint flip the coin into the air.

Watching it spin, the three followed it until it fell back down and Clint caught it, and then slapped it down onto the back of his hand.

Lifting his hand away, everyone peered over to see which side the coin had landed on.

"Tails. So, it looks like your name is now Davinia Katerina Motomiya." Clint said.

Feeling a smile come across her face, Davey felt herself relax a bit more.

Davis Motomiya had died three years ago when he was injected with the super soldier serum.

But a new person had been born that day and through all of the experiences she had gone through.

She was now Davinia Katerina Motomiya and she was going to try and live her life the way she wanted now that she was free.

To be continued...


	7. The Motomiya Family

"The Motomiya Family"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 _David, Josie, DemiVeemon and Jun were all sitting in the police station, the family there to file a missing person's report._

 _A police officer was sitting in front of them, jotting down what he had been told in his note book._

" _So, when did you first notice your son had gone missing?" The old officer, Aoyama, asked._

" _It was last night. Davis was supposed to come home after soccer practice, but he never did." David said._

 _Josie was holding DemiVeemon close to her chest, trying to seek comfort from the baby dragon who had been the last person in the family to had seen Davis._

" _I see. Did you call your son's friends? Or anyone else he knew?" Aoyama asked them._

" _Of course we did! That was the first thing we did when our son didn't come home when he was supposed." David snapped._

" _David, calm down." Josie soothed as she placed a hand on his arm._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, but I have to ask you these questions. It's mandatory. So, when you called your son's friends, they said they had no idea where he was?" Aoyama questioned._

" _No, they don't have a clue. After that, we went out to try and find Davis, thinking that maybe he stayed at school until it stopped raining, but he wasn't there." Jun said._

" _I see. And how long has he been missing by now?" Aoyama asked as he jotted down notes._

" _For nine hours. We couldn't wait until tomorrow to search for him. We need him to be found and quickly. We don't know what could be happening to him at this moment." David insisted._

" _I understand your worry, Mr. Motomiya, I do. You aren't the first family who has come to me about their missing child. We'll do our best to try and find him, but I can't make any promises that he will be found." Aoyama said._

 _This didn't do anything to make the family feel better at all._

 _If anything, it made them even more upset and David felt like he was about to go insane or even attack the officer in his anger._

The day had arrived at last.

It was the day that Davey's family would be coming down from Japan to retrieve their son, but would learn that they actually have a new daughter.

Davey was close to having a panic attack when she woke up that morning and remembered what day it was.

Natasha had talked her down and then helped her get ready to greet her family while Clint went off to the air port to pick them up.

Freshly showered and dressed in a sky blue tube top and black skinny jeans, Davey sat down in a chair as Natasha brushed out her hair and used a pink ribbon to tie her hair up into a ponytail.

"How are you feeling?" Natasha asked when she noticed how quiet the girl was.

"Like I'm gonna puke." Davey whined.

She felt horribly nervous and her stomach was all in knots.

"Hey, don't worry. Your family will be happy to see you again. And, on the off chance that they reject you, you can just move in with me and Clint." The Russian joked.

Although, there was a part of her that was very serious in what she had told the girl.

She would love to have Davey stay around with her and Clint in their home.

Sitting at the table, eating meals with her, spending so much time with her over the last few days, it really felt like they were a family and it would upset Natasha if it ended.

A smile found its way onto Davey's face and she glanced up at Natasha, sending her a look that made the former, cold hearted assassin's heart grow warm.

"Thanks, Tasha." Davey said.

"Any time, _moya malen'kaya koshka_ (my little cat)." Natasha teased as she ruffled the girl's bangs.

Giggling at that, Davey look up at Natasha with an expression of adoration and it made the woman smile as her face burned red.

It was humiliating that she was allowing a child to make her feel this way, but it was also nice.

Natasha wondered vaguely if this was what a parent felt like around her child.

(At the air port...)

Josie was holding Chibomon in her arms and almost plowed her way through the other passengers as she tried to get off the plane first.

David and Jun were on her heels, chasing after her into the terminal where they would gather up their bags.

"Mom, would you slow down? Ugh, I swear, Davis gets this energy from her." Jun groaned.

Shaking his head in amusement, David walked over to the baggage claim and grabbed their bags before he and Jun walked over to where Josie was standing.

"Do you see this person who's picking us up?" David asked.

"No, I'm not even sure what he's supposed to look like." Josie frowned.

"Don't worry. They're around here somewhere." Chibomon assured.

Just as he said this, a man dressed in a leather jacket, white t-shirt, jeans and sneakers started walking over to the Motomiya family.

Clint knew who the family was instantly when he saw them because Davey looked like a small replica of her mother, only she had raspberry hair instead of golden blonde.

He wondered though why she and her sister had pink hair.

Jun took notice of the man first and stared on with interest since he was quite handsome.

"Hi, you must be the Motomiya family." The man greeted kindly.

Turning to look at the man, the family stared at him curiously.

"Yes, that's us. Who are you?" David asked narrowing his eyes at the man.

Seeing this, Clint became amused since he had seen Davey do this before when she came into contact with people at SHIELD whom she didn't like, namely Jasper Sitwell and Brock Rumlow.

"You know, Davey does that same eye thing. Must've gotten it from you." The man commented.

"Davey?" Jun repeated with her nose wrinkling like a bunny's.

That nose wrinkle must be something Davey had picked up from her sister since she had done it quite often and Clint and Natasha both found it to be adorable.

"It's what we call the kid. I'm Clint Barton. Fury sent me to come pick you up. Your child has been staying with me and my girlfriend while we waited for you to arrive." He said and held his hand out.

Relaxing at this, David held his hand out and grasped Clint's, shaking it with a polite smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Barton. Thank you for looking after our son." David said.

"Yeah, about that, did Fury tell you anything about your son? Like, what Davey looks like right now?" Clint asked as he pulled his hand back to his side.

"He said that Davis was experimented on and his body went through some changes. He didn't explain any further than that." Josie said as she held Chibomon close to her chest.

Clint tried not to show the displeasure on his face since he knew the family was in for quite a shock.

"Exactly what happened to Davis and why do you keep calling him Davey?" Jun demanded.

"I'll explain everything on the way to the office. Right now, I'll show you to the car." Clint said.

He then helped David with the bags and they walked off outside, making their way to the parking lot where they found a black mustang parked close by.

Using the remote on his key, Clint opened the trunk and placed the bags inside while David, Josie, Chibomon and Jun all climbed into the car.

"What do you think is wrong with Davis?" Jun whispered.

"I don't know, princess, but we'll find out soon." David whispered back.

"Davis is fine, I know he is. And it won't matter to me if he has warts all over his body, he's still my partner. I'm not leaving him no matter what." Chibomon stated.

"You can't leave him anyway. Your life is tied to his. If he you died, you'd simply be revived and return to him. But if Davis died, you would die, too." Jun frowned.

These facts made Chibomon deflate, feeling slightly depressed by this, but he knew it was a fact.

Once a Digimon and DigiDestined bonded, their life force was intertwined and it couldn't be destroyed.

A Digimon could only live as long as their human did and wouldn't die until their partner did.

"Jun, stop. Let's just get there and find Davis. After that, we're taking him back home." Josie said.

While she was talking, Clint opened the door to the driver's side and sat down in his seat.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Motomiya, but it's not that simple. Your child has been through a horrible trauma and is currently suffering from PSTD. We have one of our psychologists working with Davey at the moment, though. If you do plan on taking Davey home right away, then you'll have to speak with the doctor about finding someone new to have sessions with the kid." Clint explained.

This caught the family by surprise, but deep down, the adults had a feeling that this would be a possibility.

They would have been fools to simply think their child would return from such an ordeal without his mental state being affected by it all.

"We will." Josie nodded as she hugged Chibomon tighter to her chest.

Nodding at this, Clint turned around in his seat and was soon driving the car out of the parking lot.

"Okay. Okay, this is what happened earlier this week. I was out in Russia for my job and I found Davey out in the woods..." Clint started his story.

(SHIELD HQ...)

Whining in worry, Davey started pacing around the office she was waiting in, her ears twitching and tail flicking about in her anxiety.

Coulson, Hill, Fury and Natasha were also in the office with her, watching as the young hybrid paced.

It was obvious how nervous she was, but they weren't sure how to make her stop without startling the girl.

"Davey, calm down. Come here and sit with me." Natasha softly ordered.

Listening to what the Russian said, Davey plopped down on the couch beside her, but she still looked tense and her tail was swishing about.

"They should be here soon. Do you need us to stay here with you, sir?" Coulson asked.

"No. Coulson, you and Hill can go and continue your work now. Things can be handled without you two here." Fury said.

When he said this, Fury had looked over at Hill, giving her an expression that told her he was mostly speaking to her.

Head lowering in understanding, Hill nodded and walked out of the room with Coulson.

"Good luck, Motomiya." Coulson gave the girl an encouraging grin.

"Thanks." Davey nodded at the man.

Coulson then closed the door behind him, leading Hill away with him, talking with her in hushed tones.

Wrapping an arm around the young girl, Natasha pulled Davey into her side and started to pet her ears, helping the girl relax.

She had done this before during the nights when the girl had been suffering through a PTSD induced nightmare and it helped to calm the girl down.

Something else that helped relax the hybrid was when Clint and Natasha sang to her, surprising the girl that they could sing and they were actually good at it.

While the two former Russian agents leaned against each other, Fury watched this with a curious look in his eye and wondered if perhaps Davey had imprinted on Natasha as well.

A knock was heard at the door just then making Davey's tail go straight and her fur went frizzy in shock.

They had arrived.

"It's open." Fury called.

The door opened and Davey held her breath in anticipation, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Much to her surprise, a blue blob jumped through the doorway once the door was opened wide enough and rammed into her chest.

Reacting upon instinct, Davey caught the blob and held it in her arms and felt stunned by the sudden actions.

"DAVIS!" A familiar voice shouted.

Glancing down, Davey saw two teary, violet colored eyes peering up at her with a happy smile on his face.

"Chibomon?" She whispered in awe.

Natasha, Clint and Fury all jumped to attention, staring down at the blue blob in shock, wondering what the creature was and why the hybrid was so comfortable around it.

As for the Motomiya family, they were standing in the doorway and took in the changes in their youngest member's appearance.

Jun felt excited to learn that she now had a little sister whom she could dress up into cute clothing and give an at home spa treatment to.

She did it to Davis regardless of the fact that he was a boy, but she was more confident that Davey would like it even more and wouldn't pout the entire time.

David found himself unsure of how he felt as he stared at his adorable son who had been turned into a girl and was now growing up to be a beautiful young woman like her mother and sister.

He was mostly relieved that his child was safe and seemed to have been in proper care thanks to Clint and Natasha.

Josie didn't care that her beautiful boy was now a girl or that he was also a super soldier/mutant hybrid, she was just so overjoyed that her baby was back.

"Davis, it really is you! I always knew I would see you again one day! I just knew it!" Chibomon cried.

Lifting Chibomon up to so she could see him properly, Davey smiled as she felt tears falling down her face in happiness as she remembered the day she first met this adorable creature.

 _Feeling confident in himself and wanting to show off to the Kamiya siblings and TK, an 11 year old Davis walked over to the Digi Egg of Courage and bent down to lift it up._

" _Guys, I pump iron all the me do it." Davis insisted._

 _Wrapping his hands around it, Davis managed to pull it off of its place on the ground and he stumbled back, falling on his rear end._

" _What'd I tell ya? Light as a feather. You guys need to work out a little more." Davis commented._

 _Everyone was staring at him with their jaws dropped, shocked that he had been able to move the egg and looked like they had been expecting him to fail._

" _There's a problem." Tai Kamiya commented._

 _An orange pillar of light rose from the ground where the egg used to be and everyone gasped as they stared at it, wondering what was going to happen._

 _A shadow appeared in the pillar of light and it soon took on the form of a two foot tall, bipedal dragon who had blue skin and yellow, V shaped markings on his face._

 _Opening his eyes, the dragon stared down at Davis and a large smile formed on his face as he then jumped out of the pillar of light._

" _Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last! You moved the Digi Egg!" He cheered as he bounced around the stunned form of Davis._

 _Stopping, the dragon turned his scarlet colored eyes onto Davis and held his hand out towards him._

" _My name's Veemon, but you can call me Veemon." The dragon introduced himself._

" _Hi, I'm Davis." He greeted in surprise as he stared at the dragon in awe mixed with shock._

" _I've heard of Veemon. Supposedly, he's a fun loving, adventure seeking little Digimon that brings you good luck. But I thought he was just a legend." Agumon said._

" _Nope, I'm real all right and I've been waiting a very long time to meet cha, Davis." Veemon smiled brightly at the human before him._

" _Uh, I think you got the wrong guy." Davis said in disbelief._

" _Nope, you're the one all right, because you're the only one who was able to move the Digi Egg of Courage!" Veemon grinned._

Blinking herself out of the memory, Davey then brought Chibomon up to her face, rubbing her cheek against his.

"I've missed you, buddy." Davey said.

From the skin contact, Chibomon felt the rush of energy from his partner and white light glowed around the duo, transforming the Fresh Level Digimon into his Rookie form Veemon.

Now that he had arms, Veemon wrapped them around his partner's shoulders; not being bothered that his partner was now a girl and had cats ears and a tail.

"I've missed you, too, Davis. Or Davey. Whichever you like." Veemon grinned.

"Get over here, squirt!" Jun called as she ran over and pulled Davey and Veemon into a hug.

Yelping at the sudden attack, Davey glanced up at her older sister and was amazed with how much Jun had changed.

She was no longer an immature teenage girl, but had grown up into a gorgeous young woman with skin like ivory and amazing magenta hair that flowed down her back in thick curls.

"Da-Davinia." Josie choked as she felt the tears pouring down her face.

Ears twitching at that sound, Davey turned her attention onto her parents and she felt her throat close up on her.

"M-Mommy. Daddy." She whimpered.

Hearing their child say their names in such a broken tone, David and Josie rushed forward, capturing their two children into a hug, thanking the Lord above for bringing their family back together.

Being back together with her family and having their arms around her in a protective embrace, Davey melted into it and broke down sobbing, crying from utter bliss for the first time in years.

Feeling slightly awkward at the reunion, Natasha walked over to Clint and he wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her temple.

"Come on, let's go." Clint said.

Nodding, Natasha allowed Clint to lead her out of the room, but she glanced over her shoulder to have one last look at Davey and smiled when she saw how happy the girl was.

To be continued...


	8. The Digi Team Complete Once Again

"The Digi Team Complete Once Again"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Inside of the Motomiya apartment, there was a group of teenagers and young adults who were setting up balloons and streamers while others were placing food on the tables.

"So, when do you think they're going to get back?" Cody Hida, the youngest male of the group with brown hair and green eyes, asked.

He was setting out a tray of strawberry and chocolate cookies, since everyone knew that Davis loved the two things the most out of all foods.

"It should be in a few hours." Sora Takenouchi, the woman with orange hair and burgundy eyes, said.

She was working on decorating the chocolate cake she had baked for the occasion.

Jun had called everyone to tell them Davis had been found at last and everyone decided to be there for when the boy was brought home and wanted to show him that they cared for him by throwing him a party.

A blond American boy with blue eyes then walked by, setting down a bowel filled with grapes.

"Great. But what do we say when we see Davis? 'Hey, welcome back from your time being locked up and tortured. Do you want some cake?'" Willis Stuart asked.

He earned himself a slap over the head from an indigo haired, blue eyed boy who was glaring down at him.

"Don't you dare say something like that to him." Ken Ichijouji scolded.

"It was just a joke, geez!" Willis frowned at the child of Kindness.

"Boys, no arguing!" Sora ordered with her hands on her hips.

In that moment, the child of Love looked very much like a mother.

Then again, someone needed to with the way the DigiDestineds behaved, especially Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida.

Kari and Mimi Tachikawa were placing lilies in flower vases, hoping the plants would give the room a more colorful look and would give it a comforting aura.

"I wonder if we should have bought presents." Mimi mused.

"I think the Digimon have that handled." Joe Kido commented as he pointed over to them.

The strawberry blonde looked over to where the bluenette was pointing and saw that the Digimon were all making cards for Davis, hoping that it would make perk the boy up.

Lopmon, Wormmon and Terriermon were the ones who came up with the idea since they felt close to Davis for saving Willis and Ken.

As for Tai, he was holding the goggles he had given to Davis long ago and was hoping that he would finally be able to give them back to the boy.

 _The phone rang and Tai got up from the couch, making his way over to it while his mother was cooking food for dinner._

" _Hello, this is Tai." He answered._

" _Tai, this is Jun. Davis hasn't come home yet. Do you know where he is?" The girl asked._

 _That caught Tai off guard and it made him worry about his little protégé._

" _No, I don't. Have you tried talking to Ken?" Tai asked._

" _Of course I did, idiot! He was the first person who was called! He has no idea where Davis is and said he was going into the Digital World to see if he went there." Jun yelled._

 _Bringing the phone away from his ear, Tai winced at the shrill tone Jun had used as she yelled at him, displaying her anger and fear at her brother's disappearance._

" _Jun, calm down. I'm sure Davis is fine. Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll call the others and we'll all go looking for him." Tai told her._

" _Good. Because if no one knows where he is, then that means...something terrible has happened." Jun sobbed._

 _That made Tai's blood run cold and he hung up the phone, making his way into the bedroom he shared with his sister._

 _He found Kari sitting at the desk, working on her math work._

 _Gatomon was curled up on the bunk bed and Agumon was sitting beside the cat, trying to figure out how to work a cell phone, but was having difficulty with his large claws._

" _Kari, do you have any idea where Davis is?" The child of Courage asked._

 _Head picking up, Kari stared at her brother in confusion._

" _No. He was supposed to be at soccer practice this afternoon, but I don't know if he was going anywhere else." Kari answered._

" _Why do you want to know, Tai?" Gatomon asked the brunette._

" _Because Jun just called. Davis is missing. Nobody can find him anywhere." Tai informed._

 _This made Kari's eyes grow wide in shock and she pulled out her D-Terminal, typing out a message on it to Davis, hoping he would answer it._

 _She waited for a few minutes and suddenly got a message back from DemiVeemon who told her that Davis had left his Digivice and D-Terminal at home in his rush to get to school._

" _Shit! He doesn't have his D-3 or D-terminal with him. So, he couldn't have gone to the Digital World." Kari frowned._

" _But Kari, you were taken into the Dark Ocean without your Digivice. Maybe something like that happened to Davis." Agumon suggested._

" _I guess we'll just have to figure it out for ourselves. Call the rest of the kids and tell them what's going on. I'm going to call Izzy and see if he can somehow track Davis down." Tai said._

" _How is he going to be able to do that?" Agumon asked his partner._

" _I don't know. Maybe he can hack a satellite or something to track him down. I'm not sure. I'm swinging wild here!" Tai called as he rushed out of the room._

(The day before...)

After the heart to heart with her family, Davey was now in the bedroom she had been using at Clint and Natasha's apartment.

She had come back to pack, but then realized that she didn't really have anything that needed to be packed up.

Instead, she simply sat on her bed and was holding her D-3 and D-Terminal in her hands.

Bouncing on the bed, Veemon stared up at his partner and couldn't help but admire her.

Davis had been an attractive boy, but Davey was beautiful as a girl.

He was sure that she would only become even lovelier as she got older and fully developed as a woman.

"Davey, aren't you excited to get to go home?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah, I am, but... I'm kinda nervous. No one expects me to come back looking like this. Also, those people who abducted me are still out there. They're a huge organization and they have agents everywhere. I don't want anyone to get hurt if those freaks come after me again." Davey said.

Ears lowering at this sadly, Veemon scooted closer to the girl to comfort her.

Deep down, he had felt guilty for not being there with his partner when he had been kidnapped and felt like Davis would have hated him for not being there, but the way Davey had embraced him earlier had evaporated those fears.

"They're not going to get you. I'll protect you." Veemon told her and placed a hand on top of hers.

Feeling the same happiness and security she had always felt when Veemon was around her, Davey smiled and looked down at her dragon who returned the look.

A knock was then heard at the door and it was opened by Natasha who poked her head inside.

"Hey, do you mind if I come in?" She asked.

"It's your apartment." Davey shrugged.

Taking that as an invitation, Natasha walked inside with a shopping bag in her hands which made Davey look at it curiously.

"What's in the bag?" The hybrid asked.

"Just some going away gifts." Natasha informed.

Realizing that this would be the last time she would ever see Natasha or Clint made Davey frown sadly and her ears lowered.

Sitting down on the bed beside the girl, Natasha rubbed behind Davey's ears and the hybrid leaned into the touch.

"Don't look so sad, _kotenok_ (little cat). You should be happy. You finally get to go home and be with everyone who cares about you. This is a good thing." Natasha told her.

"Yeah, but... I'm really going to miss you and Clint." Davey confessed.

That made Natasha's chest swell with the emotions she felt and she cleared her throat, hoping she was showing how much those words had affected her.

"It's not like we won't keep in contact with each other. After all, this is what the internet is for." The redhead said.

Curious over this, Davey and Veemon both stared up at Natasha as she reached a hand into the bag and pulled out a silver iPhone.

"Clint and I convinced Fury to let us get you this. It's an iPhone and it has a bunch of different features to it. We also put our numbers in it so you can text us or call us whenever you want to talk." The Russian explained.

Stunned by this information, Davey accepted the iPhone and looked it over curiously, wondering how to use it while also feeling joyful that her new friends wanted to keep in contact with her.

"So, you guys do want to see me again?" She asked.

"Of course we do _moya milen'kaya koshechka_ (my pretty little kitty). You're hard not to miss." Natasha grinned.

This made Davey smile and she leaned her head on Natasha's shoulder, a purr rumbling from her chest which stunned the Russian and Veemon when they heard it.

A few hours later, the Motomiya family were taken to the air port by Natasha and Clint who wanted to say their good-byes to the girl they had taken in.

Clint had found a suit case for Davey to use and she packed her new iPhone inside of it along with the shampoo (the brand that the cat hybrid loved) that Natasha had bought her.

She had also been given a hoodie to wear and kept the hood up over her head to hide her ears.

At the moment, Davey was standing by the gate she had to board and was holding Veemon close to her chest as she stared up at the two agents in front of her.

"Thanks for everything, guys." She smiled at them.

"Hey, don't mention it, kid. We loved having you around." Clint grinned.

Stepping forward, he pulled the cat hybrid into a hug and kissed her forehead.

He had selfishly wished that her parents had rejected her so that he and Natasha could keep this girl and possibly adopt her as their own.

They couldn't have children of their own since the Red Room had sterilized Natasha when she was a young teenager.

Davey would have been the perfect child for them since she had seen things in her life that would help her bond with Natasha and she had a personality that matched Clint's.

She was the perfect combination of the two agents and she knew how to fight and protect herself from danger.

Pulling back from the hug, Clint then allowed Natasha to walk over and hugged Davey next, wishing that she didn't have to go so soon, but they would be able to keep in contact with her.

"We'll see you soon." Natasha told her.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, call us any time. No matter what hour it is." Clint said.

Nodding at that, Davey pulled out of the hug and glanced back over to where her family was waiting on her.

"I should get going now." Davey said.

"It was nice to meet you both. Thanks for all of the help." Veemon smiled up at them.

"Don't worry about it, little man." Clint sent the dragon a grin.

"Davey, hurry up! We're boarding now!" Jun called.

"Coming!" Davey called over her shoulder.

Giving Natasha and Clint one last look and sending them a watery smile, Davey picked her bag up from the ground and jogged over to where her family was waiting on her.

As soon as she was close enough, Josie reached out and pulled her youngest daughter into a hug, not wanting to let her out of her sight for too long in case she was abducted again.

As the cat hybrid was taken through the gate and onto the plane, Natasha and Clint watched with sad expressions on their faces.

"Do you think she'll actually want to join SHIELD?" Natasha asked her boyfriend.

Sighing at that, Clint wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"I don't know. Maybe she will when she's older. Right now, let's just let her enjoy the rest of her childhood while it lasts. She already lost three years of it. She deserves to have some fun." Clint said as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah. Hopefully she gets that, even with all the therapy she's going to need." Natasha sighed.

"Come on, no more depressed talking. Davey will be fine. She's a survivor." Clint said.

Just then, their phones went off and the duo pulled them out, checking the messages they got.

Once she opened the message she had gotten, Natasha's soft expression faded away and she had become the deadly Black Widow.

"It looks like we've got work. Let's move." Natasha told her partner.

"Right." Clint nodded as he slipped into his role of Hawkeye.

Pushing away their sadness of their Cat being taken away from them, Black Widow and Hawkeye marched out of the air port, making their way to the car to drive back to the office to get to work.

(Present time...)

The Motomiya family had finally arrived at their apartment and Davey took it all in, checking to see if there had been any changes over the years she had been locked up in Russia.

"So, exactly what has happened while I've been gone?" Davey asked as she held a sleepy Veemon in her lap.

"Well, a few years ago the original team found a new DigiDestined. Her name is Meiko and she's on the shy side. You'll meet her tomorrow, maybe." Jun explained.

"And her partner Meicoomon is really nice, too. You might just like them." Veemon added.

Nodding at that, Davey climbed out of the taxi along with the rest of her family.

David grabbed the bags and carried them into the building and the family rode the elevator up to their floor.

When they reached their floor, David picked up the bags and carried them over to the door of their apartment while Josie pulled the key out of her pocket.

Ears twitching, Davey narrowed her eyes as she heard voices and movement going on inside of the apartment.

Her mind conjured up images of people from the facility being inside, waiting to attack them.

With that thought in mind, Davey moved so that she was standing right at her mother's side and was able to push her out of the way if someone started shooting.

Once the door opened, Davey kept herself light on her feet as she waited to see what would happen next.

"SURPRISE!" Multiple voices shouted.

Jumping back in shock, Davey stared ahead of her and saw that all of her DigiDestined friends were inside of the apartment.

"Wow, a party!" Veemon grinned as he jumped down from Davey's arms.

"Veemon, you're back to normal." Biyomon the blue and pink bird chirped.

"Yep." Veemon nodded.

Kari then walked forward, her hair slightly longer than it used to be as it now touched her shoulders.

"Davis, you're so quiet. Did we really surprise you that much?" The child of Light asked with a smile.

Eyes roaming over the group of people and Digimon in the room, Davey sighed as she pulled her hood off of head.

"Not as much as I'm gonna surprise you." She said.

Gasps and exclamations of shock filled the room as everyone stared at the boy who had somehow been transformed into a cat girl.

"Oh, my! How did that happen?" Tentomon, the red insect, buzzed.

"Davey, why don't you go freshen up in the bathroom? We'll explain some things to your friends, okay?" David looked down at her.

Nodding, Davey took her bag and walked by all of her confused friends, trying her best to ignore their eyes as she walked into the bathroom.

"Davey, wait for me!" Veemon called as he ran after her.

The door was then closed and locked behind her, and then Davey took out her shampoo from her bag, inhaling the scent of flowers and herbs which helped to settle her mind.

"How do you feel about taking a shower?" Davey asked.

"Sounds great." Veemon nodded.

Stripping down, Davey then climbed into the shower and Veemon hopped in with her as he grabbed the strawberry scented body wash from under the sink.

When they heard the shower turn on, the DigiDestineds and Digimon all turned their attention onto Josie, David and Jun.

"Okay, what the heck is going on here? Why is Davis a girl now? And why does he-she have really cute cat ears?" Yolei demanded.

"Yolei, normally, I have no issue with that sassy, demanding attitude of yours. But if you don't shut up and calm down, then I will break your jaw." Jun threatened.

That threat made Yolei's jaw drop in shock, but she kept silent when she noticed how upset Jun really appeared from the situation.

"Sweetie, go sit down." Josie placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Walking over to the couch, Jun sat down on it and Sora took a seat beside her, placing a comforting hand on her knee.

"What happened?" Tai spoke up.

Dropping the bags down onto the ground, David sighed and rubbed the back of his neck to try and ease away the tension he felt in his neck.

"While Davey was at the facility, they injected her with a serum that changed her into the person you see now. According to what she told Fury, they had been trying to transform her into a weapon of mass destruction. She managed to finally escape, though." David explained.

"She was experimented on?" Izzy Izumi asked in horror.

Tai's hand clenched into a tight fist around the goggles, rage consuming him.

How could anyone do that to a child?

"Not only that, but she was trained to become a deadly assassin. It seems like she's the same person she's always been, but she has PTSD and will have moments where she seems to be having flashbacks of her time in the facility." Josie added with tears in her eyes.

"What can we do? I mean, isn't there anything we can do to help her?" Mimi asked.

"It's not going to be easy." Joe said.

"But we can still help can't we?" Gabumon questioned.

"Yeah, we have to do something." Gomamon insisted.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't help. It's just that, none of us know what to do to help her. None of us has ever gone through something like this. We have no idea what she's going through or what's going on in her head." Joe explained.

Everyone went silent, unsure of what to do or say as they felt upset over what was going on.

"Guys, if you ask me, we shouldn't do anything." Willis said.

Stunned by this, everyone turned to look at the American, shocked that he of all people would say this.

After all, Davis had risked his life to help Willis when he was being hunted down by Wendigomon, so why would the child of Destiny refuse to help the child of Miracles?

"But Willis, we need to help him. We can't just do nothing." Terriermon insisted.

Lopmon turned upset brown eyes onto his human aprtner making the blond give him a sad smile, knowing that the brown bunny was the one who liked Davis the most.

"Yes, we can. Look, I know Davis, and he hates people showing him pity. If we act all gentle around him or like we're walking on eggshells, then he's gonna be ticked off. I say we just treat Davis-"

"Davey!" Jun, Josie and David all corrected.

"Fine. We treat Davey the same way we always have and it might help him...her get back to normal and move on with her life." Willis explained.

Sharing looks, everyone felt like there was good reasoning behind what the boy said and nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Davey had turned off the shower and walked out, grabbing a towel to wrap around her hair and ears.

"Man that feels great. I love taking showers with you." Veemon smiled up at the girl.

"Really? You always seem to wriggle around and try to run away when I try to wash you." Davey smirked down at him.

Giggling at that, Veemon then looked over the girl's body and frowned at the sight of the scars she had.

Eyes moving down as Davey dried off her body, Veemon spotted a strange mark that was burned into her inner thigh.

It looked like a skull that had snakes attached to it like tentacles.

"Davey, what is that mark?" Veemon asked as he pointed at it.

Pausing, Davey looked down at her inner thigh and glared at the sight of the mark.

She still remembered the time when she had been stripped down and held in place as the doctors used a branding wand to burn the symbol onto her skin.

"It's the symbol of the organization. 'Cut off one head, two more takes it place.'" She recited with disgust.

"They branded you? Like-Like cattle?" Veemon asked in horror.

Grabbing her underwear, Davey pulled them on before she worked on putting on her jeans.

"No, no, no. Branding cattle actually has some form of dignity to it. What they did was some sick, twisted form of torture. One of many they had done." Davey scowled.

Grabbing her shirt, she pulled it on over her head and remembered the times the agents had ripped her clothing off and threw her into the arms of the Asset.

Then, the two of them would have ice cold water thrown onto them, freezing the duo as they tried to ignore the stinging of the water.

The only good thing about the situation was that the Asset would hold her to his chest, comforting her and trying to hide her naked body from view of the sneering, sick minded agents.

He had been the only good thing she had in her life while at the facility and she had nearly lost her mind when the Asset was taken away from her.

"Davey, are you okay?" Veemon asked when he saw the girl standing perfectly still.

Blinking her eyes and snapping herself out of her memories, Davey looked down into Veemon's worried eyes.

"Don't worry, Veemon. It was actually a good memory I was having." She told him.

"Good memory? You actually have some good memories from being locked up in that place?" Veemon asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I did. I had someone at the facility that looked after me and tried his best to protect me. He was a great person and he had been tortured and turned into a weapon just like I was." Davey said.

"Davey, you're not a weapon." Veemon insisted.

"I've killed people, Veemon. I have their blood on my hands." Davey revealed.

"But it's the blood of those people who did those horrible things to you. They were evil, terrible, horrible people. You only did what you had to do to escape them after all of the evil they had done." Veemon said.

"That doesn't make it right. Just because these people were evil, doesn't give me a right to kill them. I'm not God. I have no right to decide who gets to live or die. Killing is wrong, even if it ends the life of the vilest people in the world." Davey explained.

Finished dressing, Davey then slid down onto the floor and stared into Veemon's eyes, revealing the tears she had in them.

"I'm so sorry that we did that to you. I'm sorry us kids made you and the other Digimon murderers." Davey whimpered.

"What are you talking about? You didn't turn us into murderers." Veemon said looking confused.

"Yes, we did. During those battles to save the universe, you guys killed a bunch of other Digimon and we didn't even seem to care about it. I'm so sorry. We didn't stop to think about how you guys felt about what you had to do." Davey cried.

Moving forward, Veemon wrapped his arms around Davey and pulled her into a hug, wanting to comfort her and protect her from the world.

"You didn't force us to do anything. We did what we had to do willingly. We had to take out all those bad guys because it was the right thing to do. What we had to do to save the world and protect you kids. Don't cry, Davey. Everything's okay." Veemon cooed.

After being held for a few more minutes, Davey pulled back from the hug and wiped away her tears, hoping she would be able to hide the fact that she had been crying from the others.

"Do you feel better now?" Veemon asked her.

"Yeah, yeah, I do. Thanks." Davey grinned.

"Good. Now, let's go out there and get something to eat. I'm starving." Veemon smiled.

"Oh, me too. And I hope there is a lot of chocolate out there, because I need some. Like, now." Davey said.

The duo of Miracles giggled as they walked out of the bathroom, making everyone freeze as they turned around to find Davey smiling with Veemon and they felt themselves relax.

As for Willis, his jaw almost dropped when he was actually able to see what Davey really looked like as a girl without her sweater hiding her body.

She wasn't a small girl like Kari and Yolei were; she was curvy and had nice thighs like her sister did.

Why did a boy make a beautiful looking girl?

It wasn't fair at all.

"Hey, guys. So, what are we eating?" Davey asked with a grin.

"Basically we have fruits and desserts." Sora smiled.

"We also have a few pizzas on the way." Matt Ishida spoke up.

"Great. So, are we getting this party started or what?" Davey asked.

This made Ken smile, recognizing the old Davis reflecting inside of the young woman and knew that things would go back to normal one day.

They would just have to work on it.

"Oh, I know this band that you might be interested in hearing about." Yolei winked.

Standing up, she went over to the speakers and pulled out her MP3 and plugged it in, choosing a song to play.

When the song started, all of the boys groaned in disbelief and annoyance while Jun sent Yolei a look of disapproval.

"Yolei, honestly." Cody sighed.

"What, uh, what is this? I don't recognize it." Davey walked over to join her friends.

Knowing that their daughter would be fine, Josie and David went into their bedroom to put their bags away.

"It's called the Pussycat Dolls." Gatomon rolled her eyes.

Hearing the name of the band and realizing that the cat puns were going to start already, Davey rolled her eyes just like Gatomon had.

"Wow, really? What's next? That 'Pink Panther' song or maybe 'What's New Pussycat?' Real funny, Yolei." Davey scoffed.

"To be fair, if she didn't do it, I probably would have, but I was going to wait a few days first." Jun said.

Groaning in disbelief, Davey threw herself down on the couch beside her sister while everyone simply broke out into laughter.

To be continued...


	9. Moving On

"Moving On"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 _Two days had gone by since Davis had gone missing and everyone was greatly worried over the boy._

 _The DigiDestineds had gone to the Digital World to search for him and Izzy had even tried to get into contact with Gennai, but they had been unable to find him anywhere._

 _Currently, the DigiDestineds had all gathered at the Motomiya apartment to wait with the family for the police to arrive._

" _So you think the cops found anything out about Davis?" TK asked._

" _I'm not sure, TK. But they have to have a reason for coming here." Matt told him._

 _David was holding Josie against his side, running his fingers through her hair while Sora was comforting Jun, knowing that the girl was in despair over the disappearance of her baby brother._

" _Well, let's hope they do. I haven't been able to find anything on the satellites that I hacked into." Izzy frowned as he held his laptop on his lap._

" _I'm sorry, you did what? Isn't that illegal?" David asked looking over at the redhead in shock._

 _Realizing what he had said, Izzy's face burned with a mortified blush._

" _Oh, um, well..." Izzy trailed off nervously._

" _I have no issue with this. If we have to resort to extreme measures to find my son, then I have no complaints." David said and it made Izzy relax as he realized he wasn't in trouble._

 _Even though he wasn't in trouble, Izzy decided not to mention that Willis had hacked into the FBI and CIA computers to see if he could find any information._

 _The doorbell then rang and everyone jolted in their seats, knowing that it was the police at the door and they prayed that they had found a lead._

 _Jumping to her feet, Josie rushed over to the door and yanked it open, hoping that her son would be standing on the other side._

 _Officer Aoyama was the one standing on the other side of the door and he was holding a backpack and soccer bag in his hands._

" _Officer Aoyama, did you find him?" Josie asked._

 _The man had a sad look on his face and gestured for the woman to move out of the way so he could walk inside._

" _Mrs. Motomiya, I have some bad news." He said._

 _This made everyone stare over at the man, feeling despair as they wondered what exactly the officer had to say to them._

 _Walking over to the door, David placed his arm around his wife and watched as Aoyama lifted the two bags up to show them off to the couple._

" _Those are Davis' bags. Where did you find them?" David asked the officer._

 _Sighing, Aoyama set them down on the floor._

" _They were found near an alley. I'm afraid that...your son didn't simply go missing. We believe he may have been abducted." Aoyama revealed._

 _That revelation made Josie cry out in horror and drop to the floor, sobbing loudly._

 _Kari covered her mouth in horror as tears sprung to her eyes._

 _Sora started silently crying as she took Jun in her arms, comforting the older girl as she burst into tears._

 _Yolei was crying as well, going over to a shocked Ken and pulled him into her arms just as he started to fall to the ground._

 _Ken felt the same pain in his chest that he had felt on the day his older brother had been hit by that car and was killed._

 _As for the rest of the male DigiDestineds in the room, they were all caught between wanting to cry or punch something; they were filled with such rage._

After the party was over and everyone left, Davey had carried the cards the Digimon had made for her into her room and searched for places to set them up.

They were placed on her dresser and after she had finished looking them all over, she stripped down and pulled on one of her old pajama tops that went down to her thighs before crawling into bed.

But, when she tried to sleep, she found herself unable to since the mattress was simply too soft.

She had become accustomed to sleeping on a hard, cold floor that smelled of sweat and blood for years and trying to rest on a bed that smelt of lavender and vanilla was difficult.

Also, the warmth had irritated her since she wasn't used to it.

It wasn't winter year round in Russia, but it was naturally colder than many other places.

Grabbing a pillow and her blanket, Davey moved down onto the floor and curled up down there to sleep, finding it easier since sleeping on the mattress felt like she was sinking into it.

Settling down, Davey laid down and jumped when she found Veemon had followed after her and had curled up into her side.

This made her smile and her tail rested over his body before she allowed her body to relax.

 _Weakened from the whipping she had gone through, to condition her to no longer answer to her birth given name, Red Death was grabbed and dragged off into the training room._

 _Looking around, she found a tall man dressed in black boots, black pants and a black Kevlar vest standing at the shooting range where he was easily taking out the targets that were in front of him._

" _Soldier!" One of the men holding Red Death yelled._

 _Stopping, the man in black placed his gun down and turned to face the agents walking over to him._

 _His icy blue eyes landed on the form of Red Death and he had to remember his training to keep his face neutral._

 _The poor girl looked weak and like she wanted to drop dead at any second._

 _It was obvious that the agents had been quite vicious with welcoming her into the ranks and this angered the soldier since he didn't like harming children._

" _Soldier, meet the Red Death. She's our new asset and you will be training her." Dr, Weber said as he stepped up in front of the man._

 _Looking the girl over, the Soldier nodded in agreement, knowing that he would be able to protect her and keep her safe if he was the one in charge of her._

 _Hearing that this man would be her training, Red Death raised her head to take in his appearance._

 _He had shoulder length chestnut brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen._

 _His mouth had a black face plate placed over it to hide the way he looked, but it seemed to have tiny holes in it that he could breathe through._

 _What really caught her attention was his left arm which had been replaced with a bionic one that was bulky and muscular, and there was a red star on it._

" _Excellent. Red Death, meet the Winter Soldier. He will be your new trainer and superior officer. We'll leave her in your care. Begin training her to fight. After that, work on her ability with a gun and knives. She needs to be taught everything you know and more." Weber ordered._

 _Nodding at that in understanding, the soldier turned his attention back onto the pretty little super soldier and hoped that he didn't frighten her._

 _He knew how intimidating he was without even trying to be._

" _And remember this, Red Death, that collar you wear will shock you if you try to attack any of the agents here." Weber leaned down to sneer at the girl._

 _Winter Soldier wanted to rip the man away from the girl, but stayed where he was as he watched the way Red Death glared at Weber and was stunned when he saw her eyes bled red._

 _Was that the reason she had been given the name Red Death?_

 _Seeing the girl's eyes turn red, Weber pulled out a tiny remote from his pocket and clicked one of the buttons._

 _The light on the collar flashed and beeped loudly, sending electric currents through the cat hybrid's body making her cry out in pain as the agents threw her onto the ground._

 _Watching the girl writhe on the ground in pain, the Winter Soldier made to rush over to her, but stopped when the doctor held an arm up in front of him._

 _The sight of the girl being electrocuted reminded the soldier of all of the times he had been stuck into that horrible chair._

 _A few seconds later, Red Death stopped crying out and turned her head to look up at the doctor with a tired glare on her face._

" _Know your place, Red Death. Take care of her, Soldier." Weber said._

 _With that done, the doctor and agents walked out of the room, leaving the two super soldiers alone._

 _Dropping to his knees, Winter Solider placed his hands under Red Death's arms and he hauled her up onto her feet, knowing she was too tired to get up on her own._

" _Breathe through it. It'll pass soon enough." He told her._

 _Doing as she was instructed, Red Death took deep breaths, trying to calm down her breathing as her pulse reached a normal pace and the electric currents left her body._

" _Why are you helping me?" She demanded._

" _Because you're my responsibility." He answered._

 _Sending him an angered look, Red Death pulled out of his grip and swayed, but managed to right herself without his help when she stuck her tail out to help keep her balance._

 _She was determined to have nothing to do with him and he could understand why._

 _He was a bad person and he was working for the monsters, even though he wasn't doing it willingly._

" _Red Death..." He said._

" _Don't call me that! That's not my name!" She spat baring her fangs._

 _Eyes growing wide in surprise at the rage that was on the girl's face and the way her fangs glistened in the light, Winter Soldier stepped back to give her some space so she didn't feel threatened or attacked him in her anger._

" _Then what is your name?" He questioned._

" _It's D—D..." She struggled._

 _After hours of being whipped and getting branded, she couldn't force out her own name._

 _This caused the Soldier to give her a look of sympathy since he couldn't say his name either._

 _He couldn't even remember who he was and one day soon, she wouldn't either because she would have her memories taken away from her._

" _You can't even say it. You can't say your own name." Winter Soldier commented._

" _It doesn't matter that I can't say it. I know for a fact that Red Death isn't my real name and it's stupid, too." She snapped._

 _Sighing at this and reminded himself to be patient with the girl, especially after the trauma she had gone through, the Winter Soldier took in her appearance._

 _For some reason, her stubborn attitude reminded her of someone, but he couldn't remember who it was._

 _His eyes focused on the two ears and the tail she had grown out._

" _How do you feel about being called Cat?" He asked._

 _Ears twitching at that, the hybrid turned her eyes back onto Winter Soldier and took him in, wondering if he was being serious._

" _I like it better than Red Death." She muttered._

 _Glad to see that he was getting somewhere with her, Winter Soldier walked up to the hybrid and gently took her chin in his metal hand, making her look him in the eye._

" _Then, let's get started on your training, Cat. We have a long way to go until you're a master fighter, so you better be prepared to work your ass off." He told her._

 _He then took a step back from her and started walking over to where the training mats were set up._

 _Staring after the man, feeling distrustful and confused, Cat followed after him and decided to see what they were going to do._

 _If she was going to be stuck here, then she was going to need some kind of ally and he was the closest thing she would have to one._

" _Okay, so, where do we begin?" She asked._

Hearing an annoying sound, Davey growled and lifted her head to locate the source.

Grabbing a shoe that was on the floor, she hurled it over at the alarm clock and watched in satisfaction as the shoe hit it dead on and knocked it onto the ground, destroying it.

Shooting up at the sound of the alarm clock breaking, Veemon glanced around and found Davey getting up off the floor, stretching her body out.

"You destroyed your alarm clock. I always knew one day you would do that." Veemon commented.

"Yeah, it was just about time for that." Davey yawned.

Getting up from the floor, Davey then searched for the clothes she had worn yesterday and knew she could only wear these since she didn't have anything else that fit.

A knock was then heard at the door and Davey looked over to see Jun poking her head inside.

"Not even gonna wait for me to welcome you inside?" Davey raised an eyebrow at her.

"I would have done it even if you were still a boy." The magenta haired woman stated.

That made Davey shrug, knowing her sister was right about that.

"Anyway, aren't you getting dressed?" Jun asked as she walked inside.

"I was going to, but then I realized...I don't have any clothes. And I doubt any of my old stuff will fit me." Davey sighed.

Her nightshirt barely reached her inner thighs and she kept her legs closed to hide her branding mark from Jun.

Frowning at the mention of the clothing issue, Jun looked over her sister and knew she was right.

"Then I guess it's a good thing the girls are coming over for a shopping trip." Jun grinned.

Blinking at that in surprise, Davey looked up at the smug looking 22 year old.

"This is gonna be torture isn't it?" Davey whined.

"There's the squirt I know and love to torment!" Jun gushed.

Davey was almost wishing she was back at the facility and being stabbed with hot pokers for mouthing off to the guards.

Veemon snickered at that as he walked up beside his partner, avoiding her tail that was swishing about in irritation.

"Anyway, I'm sure I have something that will fit you. I'll be back." Jun said as she walked out of her room.

Staring after her older sister and feeling like this day was going to be a large pain in the neck, Davey glanced down at Veemon.

"You wanna take a bath?" She asked.

"I'd love to!" Veemon chirped.

He was then scooped up into the cat hybrid's arms and she carried him off with her into the bathroom where they would be soaking in the tub, using Josie's floral scented bubble bath.

Speaking of which, she would need to pick up some of her own bathing products.

After their bath together, Davey was met with Jun who handed over some clothing to her while the older pinkette went to wait on their friends who would be arriving soon.

Looking over the clothing she had been given, Davey found that it was an orchid purple colored camisole, white jeans and a clean pair of white panties.

She had decided not to wear the bra since it was too big for her and simply wore the clothing she was given.

Grabbing her D-3 and D-Terminal, the cat hybrid walked out of the room with Veemon at her side and they found all of the female DigiDestineds sitting around in the kitchen.

When she looked over the girls, Davey spotted an unfamiliar face.

A shy looking girl with long black hair, dark pink eyes and square shaped glasses perched on her nose was sitting beside Mimi with an orange and black Maine Coon cat Digimon in her lap.

"Hey guys." Davey greeted.

Everyone turned their attention onto the raspberry haired girl.

"Davey, get over here, we have someone we want you to meet. This is Meiko Mochizuki and her partner Meicoomon." Mimi smiled.

Walking over to where the six girls were all gathered, Davey found herself being pulled into Jun's side and the older girl placed a white beanie over her head to cover her cat ears.

"Meiko, this is my baby brother turned baby sister Davey Motomiya." Jun grinned.

"Um, hello. It's nice to meet you." Meiko gave a shy smile.

"Yeah, hey." Davey returned the smile and watched in interest as Meiko's blush grew darker.

Meiko was definitely attractive and her bashfulness was something that piqued Davey's interest.

Just because the cat hybrid was now a girl didn't mean that she still wasn't attracted to the female sex.

In fact, she not only found women to be attractive, but thanks to seeing a stark naked Winter Soldier, Davey was able to confirm that she had an interest in both genders.

Then again, she was sure a man who was 100% straight would still find the Winter Soldier to be drop dead gorgeous.

"So, what exactly are we going to be doing today?" Davey asked.

She then took notice of Veemon walking over to Meiko and he started speaking with Meicoomon who was smiling down at him with shining green eyes.

Did he move on from Gatomon and decide to go after a new pretty kitty?

"First of all, we're going to be heading out to this cute little cafe for breakfast. They have a bunch of treats there that you'll just love." Kari smiled.

"Okay, so far I'm on board with this. What else?" Davey questioned.

"Then we're heading straight to the mall and we're going to find you a new wardrobe." Sora said.

Normally, hearing something like this would make Davey run, but the soft smile and gentle tone Sora used made her relax.

"We're also gonna have to take your measurements so we know what size clothing you wear." Meiko spoke up.

"And after that's all done, we can go looking for all the cutest clothes that are in style and have you try each of them on." Mimi cheered.

That exclamation made Davey want to run back into her room, but she was unable to thanks to the tight grip her sister had on her.

"Great..." Davey drawled out sarcastically.

Giggling at the annoyed look that was on the cat hybrid's face, Kari stood up with Gatomon in her arms.

"We should get going now to beat the traffic." The child of Light said.

"Yeah, let's hurry up, guys. This is going to be so much fun!" Yolei cheered as she squeezed Poromon into her chest.

"I can't breathe!" The pink bird complained.

Veemon then returned to Davey's side and she scooped him up into her arms while her tail wrapped around her waist, making it look like some type of belt.

Making their way downstairs, the girls all piled into two cars.

The first car was a green corvette that belonged to Mimi who invited Sora, Yolei and their Digimon inside.

The second car was a purple mustang which belonged to Jun and it was Kari, Davey, Meiko and their Digimon who all got inside of it.

Since Kari had claimed the passenger's seat, Davey turned her attention onto Meiko and decided to start a conversation with her.

"So, Meiko, how did you first become a DigiDestined, anyway?" Davey asked her.

Jumping in surprise at being addressed to by the other girl, Meiko turned to look at her.

"Oh, well, when I was younger, I found my way into the Digital World by accident. While there, I found Meicoomon and when I touched her, this strange device appeared. After that day, Meicoomon and I became close friends. She was actually my first real friend before the DigiDestineds." Meiko smiled.

"Yeah, same with me and Veemon. He was my first real friend, too." Davey said.

This made Kari look down sadly, knowing that she and Tai hadn't really been very good friends to Davis over the years before they became DigiDestineds.

They actually took the boy for granted and only ever spoke of him as the kid who always followed them around and had even taken advantage of his gullibility.

Veemon, on the other hand, had accepted Davis for who he was easily and had even been the first person to accept Davey after he learned of her transformation.

In the back of the car, Davey and Meiko were heard talking about random things, mostly about what the cat hybrid had missed over her years of being trained to become a deadly assassin.

It didn't surprise Kari at all.

Davis had always been able to make friends with people, even ones he didn't like or get along with in the beginning.

"Kari, are you feeling okay?" Gatomon asked when she noticed her partner was very silent.

"I'm fine, Gatomon, don't worry about it." Kari smiled down at her.

Maybe this was an opportunity for her and Tai to be better friends to Davey than they were to Davis.

"Okay, so how exactly do you use an iPhone? I don't get this. It's too complicated." Davey said as she held out the phone.

Giggling at that, Meiko took the iPhone from the cat hybrid and showed her which button to push to turn it on and then started pointing out the different features it had.

(Later on...)

After eating breakfast at the cafe, the girls all drove off to the mall and walked inside, glancing around at the people wandering inside.

"Oh, look! Let's go in there first!" Mimi pointed.

Looking over, Davey began to whine as Jun pushed her into the shop.

"What kind of store is this?" Poromon asked.

"This is a lingerie store. It's where girls buy the best made underwear and bras." Palmon explained.

"I feel like we shouldn't be here for this." Veemon said looking over at Poromon since they were both male.

"This isn't the first time I've been dragged into situations like this." Poromon commented.

Going over to where the hangers were, Yolei picked up one from the shelf that had a lacy blue panty set.

A worker then spotted the group of girls and walked over to them, wondering if they needed any help.

"Hello there. Do you girls need something?" The girl asked.

"Actually, yes. My sister here needs to have her measurements taken." Jun said as she pushed Davey forward.

This confused the woman since she wondered why a girl her age needed her measurements taken, but she didn't question it.

"I see. I'll go get a tape measure. Go wait in change room 2 and we'll get started." The woman said.

She then left to grab the tape from behind the desk and Davey sent an annoyed look at her sister before she walked into the change room.

Once she had her chest measured, angering Yolei when she learned the younger girl had a larger cup size than she did, the girls all started searching for different types of underwear for Davey to buy.

With that complete, the DigiDestined girls all made their way into multiple clothing shops, picking out different types of fabrics that they had Davey try on.

During their shopping spree around the mall, the girls all got their friend caught up on the gossip that was going on at school and who was dating whom in their group of friends.

When they were finished with picking out clothes, mostly jeans, hats and tube tops, the girls made their way into the food court where they found the boys waiting on them.

"You dicks." Davey exclaimed when she spotted them

"Excuse me?" Matt scoffed as he set down his coffee cup.

"I can't believe you guys left me alone to suffer through a shopping spree with these girls." Davey complained.

Ken rolled his eyes in amusement at the girl, knowing that she was still the same person, despite the fact that she was now female.

"I told you we should have joined them." Cody said as he stirred the straw of his smoothie.

Davey collapsed in her seat between Ken and Willis, making the two boys glance down at the girl who looked to be exhausted from the day of shopping.

"Yeah, no way. I wasn't going to suffer through that." Tai chuckled.

"Well, too bad, because you guys have to carry this entire haul out to the cars for us." Mimi ordered.

"Should have seen that coming." Izzy sighed as Mimi sat on his lap.

Seeing the children of Sincerity and Knowledge smiling at each other and acting sweet together made Davey muster up a smile, happy to see that they were now a couple.

They were complete opposites, but they were perfect together in that regard since they complimented each other so well.

"Now that we're all here, how about we get some lunch?" Terriermon asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Upamon spoke up.

"Right. I'll go get the burgers. TK, wanna help me out?" Matt asked as he stood up.

"Sure." TK nodded and followed after his brother while Gabumon and Patamon claimed their seats.

As the boys left and the rest of the group all got pulled into their own conversations, Tai turned his attention onto Davey who seemed to be resting in her seat.

Willis and Ken were whispering about something, dragging a tired Davey into the conversation with them.

"Hey, Davey, can I talk to you about something?" Tai asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, sure." Davey nodded.

When she saw the child of Courage stand up, Davey pushed herself out of her chair and followed after Tai, leaving Veemon with Agumon.

The two tanned DigiDestineds walked over to a more secluded area of the food court and Tai leaned up against the wall, turning to face Davey.

"What did you need to talk about?" Davey asked the first child of Courage.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Tai pulled out his old goggles and held them out towards her.

"I think it's about time I return these to you." He said.

Staring down at the goggles, Davey remembered the day Tai had first given them to her and sighed as she thought back to all of the adventures she had been through.

"Tai, no offense, but I don't want them. I mean, I know you gave them to me, but... They don't really belong to me. My time has passed. I'm not the same person I used to be. I'm moving on and growing into someone new." Davey told him.

Tai stared down at the girl and listened to her words, really listened to her rather than just nod and pretend to look like he was contemplating what she said like he used to.

Placing hands on Tai's, Davey then made his fingers curl around the goggles and pushed his hand back towards his chest.

"Save these and give them to someone else who deserves them. These goggles deserve to see some more adventure before they're totally ruined." Davey smiled.

Returning the smile, Tai nodded and he put his goggles back into his pocket.

"Right. Whatever you say. Come on; let's go join the others before they eat all of our food." Tai said as he bumped shoulders with the girl.

Grinning up at the older DigiDestined and the first leader, Davey turned her attention back onto her group of friends that were gathered before her and smiled as she saw them all laughing and arguing playfully with each other.

She still had a long way to go in her recovery, but she would move on from what she had been through and she would become a better person than she had originally been.

Licking her lips and pushing back any worries she had, Davey walked over to her friends and sat down with them, joining in on the conversation.

Things would get better and she would work hard to make it that way.

The end.


End file.
